


Miscommunication

by mayps



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayps/pseuds/mayps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris não era exatamente o exemplo de fidelidade, mas Tao e Yixing não sabiam disso.<br/>Muito menos que Kris estava com os dois ao mesmo tempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Um.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que gostem!  
> Boa leitura!

**Um.**

Sentado em uma das mesas da cafeteria, Tao esperava por seu melhor amigo enquanto tomava um chocolate quente tentando se aquecer no frio do inverno. O chão estava coberto por aquela fina camada branca da neve que há pouco havia parado de cair.

 

O moreno observava a paisagem do lado de fora da cafeteria, tomava pequenos goles de seu chocolate quente quando viu um ser correndo pela calçada sem cuidado algum, logo caindo de bunda ao chão e pernas pra cima. Tao não conseguia parar de rir do amigo tão desastrado. Levantou-se e saiu da cafeteria, chegando perto do outro que ainda estava ao chão.

 

“Você deveria ter mais cuidado, gege.” O moreno estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar, e o menor prontamente a segurou, levantando-se rapidamente. 

 

“Nós o achamos!” Foi a primeira coisa que o garoto disse antes de abraçar forte o mais alto, ofegante. “Finalmente, nós o achamos!”

 

 

∞

 

 

Zitao e Yixing se conheceram ainda crianças. Yixing havia se mudado de Changsha para Qingdao devido ao trabalho de seu pai que foi transferido, a família preferindo segui-lo aonde quer que fosse.

 

O pequeno garotinho gordinho, de bochechas grandes e boca pequena, estava na praça sentado sozinho na grama quando um garotinho quase de sua altura, magricelo, cabelos negros e olhos profundos, parecendo um pequeno panda, lhe cutucou o braço.

 

“Olá, sou Huang Zitao” O menino disse sorrindo tímido, sentindo as bochechas queimarem. “Quem é você?”

 

“Zhang Yixing” O mais alto respondeu, também sorrindo tímido, corando.

 

“Yixing, vamos brincar no parquinho?” Zitao sorria ansioso, a resposta vindo rapidamente com uma afirmação um tanto apressada do mais velho.

 

O menino magricelo então pegou nas mãos do novo amigo e o puxou correndo em direção ao parquinho.

 

E assim, a amizade dos dois começou.

 

 

∞

 

 

Agora os dois adolescentes estavam no quarto de Yixing, o mesmo sem parar de tagarelar enquanto andava pelo quarto.

 

“Mas Tao, ela tentou me beijar! E eu me afastei... Porque eu fiz isso?! Claro que ela é bonita, mas não me sinto atraído por ela... Na verdade por nenhuma garota... Mas será que eu sou...” O garoto de 17 anos parecia estar falando mais consigo do que com o amigo que estava sentado na cama lhe escutando.

 

Zitao não aguentava mais o melhor amigo falando daquela tal garota, sempre que ele falava, seu coração parecia queimar por dentro. Havia passado toda aquela tarde ali dentro do quarto, falando sobre isso. Na verdade, apenas Yixing falava, o moreno ficava calado, apenas escutando, mas já não estava mais aguentando todo aquele assunto de ‘não sei por que eu não deixei ela me beijar’ ou ‘porque não me sinto atraído por ela’ e blábláblá.

 

“Yixing, cala a boca.”

 

O mais velho parou. “Nossa, quanta educação. Eu ainda sou dois anos mais velho que você, Zitao.”

 

“Um ano e sete meses ge.” Disse o mais novo, sorrindo.

 

Então, Yixing voltou ao seu monólogo e novamente Tao colocava a expressão irritada no rosto. Ele nunca ia parar de falar sobre aquilo? Estava claro que Yixing não se sentia atraído por mulheres. Em todos os anos de amizade, em nenhum momento um dos dois sequer parou para pensar em garotas. Simplesmente porque não as achavam interessantes, mas isso nunca havia sido um problema.

 

Até agora.

 

“Yixing, você é gay.”

 

O mais velho enfim se calou, mas não se virou para encarar o amigo. Seria mesmo isso? Suas dúvidas sobre isso já estavam martelando em sua cabeça antes mesmo do moreno as afirmarem.

 

“Ge... Eu não me importo se você for. Na verdade, eu... Eu acho que também sou.”

 

Yixing enfim virou-se, observando o melhor amigo que agora estava de pé e se aproximava. O moreno, mesmo sendo mais novo, já era mais alto que si. O mais velho aproximou-se também, e enfim se pronunciou.

 

“Acho que só tem um jeito de descobrir.”

 

Zitao não perdeu tempo, puxou o menor pela cintura, colando seus corpos que se encaixaram perfeitamente um ao outro. Encostando suas testas, os dois fecharam os olhos, sentindo a respiração alheia tocar suas faces, até que enfim, seus lábios tocaram-se. O roçar de lábios inicial não se demorou, os lábios macios se entreabriram permitindo um beijo mais íntimo, mais intenso. O maior apertou mais forte a cintura de Yixing, que passou seus braços pelo pescoço do mais alto, acariciando sua nuca, fazendo arrepios percorrerem o corpo alheio.

 

E assim, os dois se tornaram amantes.

 

 

∞

 

 

Enfim, Tao entrara na faculdade. A mesma de Yixing, claro. Prometeram que iriam estudar na mesma faculdade, mesmo que em cursos diferentes, não queriam se distanciar. O mais velho já estava iniciando no 3º semestre da faculdade de Música, enquanto Tao era um calouro no curso de Gastronomia.

 

Era tudo uma novidade para o jovem de 20 anos. Suas aulas tomavam toda a sua manhã e ao contrário do que pensava, não estaria cozinhando pratos belos e sofisticados tão cedo. Seu primeiro trabalho do semestre seria visitar um restaurante e conversar com o dono, tentar descobrir como funcionam os horários dos funcionários e a organização do restaurante perante os clientes, e entregar no dia seguinte.

 

Assim, um Tao levemente aborrecido saiu da faculdade a fim de fazer seu trabalho. Lembrou-se de um restaurante que estava sendo construído a alguns quarteirões da faculdade, e se dirigiu até ele. Ao chegar, observou como o local era bonito, arrumado e com um espaço consideravelmente grande. Seria um bom local para se trabalhar.

 

Percebeu que na porta havia um aviso clássico ‘Fechado’, mas como conseguia ver o movimento de pessoas dentro do restaurante, arriscou. Não queria ir a um local mais longe, e a organização feita por um restaurante que logo seria inaugurado parecia boa o suficiente para ele.

 

Então sem hesitar, bateu na porta do restaurante. Esperou por alguns minutos, até a porta ser aberta. Um rapaz alto, mais alto que Zitao próprio, o observava. Tao notou o quão bonito ele era, seu cabelo loiro um pouco rebelde caindo por sua testa, os olhos puxados, o nariz bonito e a boca rosada, parecia que usava batom. Ficou um pouco desnorteado devido à beleza do rapaz, mas logo se recuperou, e sorrindo perguntou se poderia entrar, pois queria fazer algumas perguntas.

 

O loiro sorriu, abrindo passagem para o menor, e fechou a porta, logo chamando o moreno para sentar-se com ele a uma mesa, para conversarem.

 

“Então, o que veio fazer aqui?” o loiro perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha, já que era estranho um jovem adulto chegar ali, num restaurante ainda não inaugurado, querendo fazer perguntas.

 

“Bom, eu sou aluno do curso de Gastronomia da faculdade que é a alguns quarteirões daqui, e bom, preciso fazer um trabalho... Então, você poderia me ajudar?”

 

“Ah sim, claro, não tem problema. Precisa falar com quem?”

 

“Com o gerente.”

 

“Pois vou chamá-lo, espere um momento” o loiro levantou-se foi chamar o gerente.

 

Assim que o gerente chegou, Tao e o mesmo começaram a conversar e Tao anotava rapidamente o que falavam.

 

De longe, o loiro os observava, atento a cada movimento do rapaz moreno. Notando como seus lábios eram finos, mas ainda bonitos, delineados, dando um charme a mais aquela boca. Notou também como o cabelo negro do moreno caía sobre seus olhos e como o menor balançava a cabeça para tirá-los dali.

 

Ah, os olhos. Olhos profundos e rodeados de uma cor escura, fazendo parecer com um panda. Também percebeu como o corpo dele era bem trabalhado, a blusa não era nem muito apertada nem frouxa demais, delineando o tronco bem definido e os braços fortes.

 

Ele estava interessado, aquele garoto havia mexido consigo no momento em que pôs os olhos nele. O achou intimidante de início, mas foi só ele abrir a boca que mudou sua opinião de intimidante para fofo.

 

Tao via que o loiro o observava de longe enquanto conversava com o gerente que se chamava Xiumin e havia acabado de terminar a faculdade de Administração. Após terminar de fazer as perguntas e anotar o necessário, Tao colocou seu caderno na bolsa masculina que carregava e despediu-se de Xiumin. Antes que pudesse levantar, viu o loiro sentar-se à sua frente, onde antes o gerente estava.

 

“Então, não gostaria de ver o restaurante? Tenho certeza que gostará do ambiente.” O tom malicioso na voz do outro não passou despercebido pelo moreno, que sorriu cúmplice, entendendo perfeitamente as intenções contidas naquela frase.

 

“Claro, será uma ótima adição ao meu trabalho”

 

Os dois rapazes então se dirigiram para uma sala aos fundos do restaurante. Tao jogou sua bolsa ao chão e sentou-se no pequeno sofá de dois lugares, observando as ações do loiro. Viu o outro trancar a porta e pegar uma garrafa e duas taças, logo derramando nelas o vinho tinto. Deixou a garrafa em cima da mesa, e levou as taças em suas mãos, entregando uma ao moreno.

 

“Qual o seu nome?” Tao perguntou sem rodeios o nome do mais alto.

 

“Yifan. E o seu, rostinho de panda?” Yifan perguntou, sentindo o coração acelerar ao ver o sorriso do menor, e com um sorriso sapeca em seus lábios, o encarou.

 

Rindo, o moreno respondeu “Zitao. Por que todos me chamam assim, eu sou branco e gordo?” O menor deu um gole em sua taça, ainda sorrindo.

 

“Porque você tem os olhos de um, e é... fofo.” Os dois riram com a comparação do maior, e sem problema algum, continuaram.

 

A conversa fluía naturalmente entre os goles de vinho e olhares cheios de segundas, terceiras e quartas intenções. A garrafa antes cheia de vinho agora já estava quase no fim, os dois rapazes ali trancados naquela sala, com os hormônios agitando seus corpos e o álcool ajudando a deixá-los mais à vontade.

 

E foi rindo de uma piada besta contada por Yifan em um sofá pequeno demais para os dois, que o maior puxou o moreno para seu colo, deixando suas pernas em cada lado de seu corpo. Não hesitou em beijá-lo cheio de desejo, apertando o corpo do outro contra o seu e puxando os cabelos na nuca do menor, ouvindo-o soltar um gemido baixo em aprovação.

 

Começou a atacar seu pescoço, deixando marcas vermelhas por onde passava, e Zitao passeava com suas mãos no corpo do maior, introduzindo-as embaixo da blusa e acariciando o abdômen definido do loiro. Em segundos os dois já não mais tinham suas camisas e se beijavam fervorosamente enquanto o menor rebolava no colo do outro, sentindo o próprio membro e o do maior endurecer devido à fricção.

 

Logo os dois já estavam nus, com seus corpos entrelaçados e a luxúria os consumindo. O som característico de sexo ecoava por todo o local, o som de pele com pele e os gemidos que saíam da boca de ambos era a música que ecoava ali. Yifan sabia o que fazia, e mesmo Tao não sendo acostumado aquela imposição de poder, estava gostando.

 

O loiro apertava forte a bunda e coxas do menor a cada movimento mais forte, para logo depois se debruçar em suas costas, beijando e mordendo seu pescoço e marcando a pele morena. Não demorou muito e os dois já estavam respirando ofegantes depois do intenso prazer, com o corpo de Tao em cima do maior, tentando controlar a respiração.

 

Tao levantou-se, sentindo o membro do outro sair de si e começou a vestir-se. Yifan sorria malicioso.

 

“Você tem uma bunda muito bonita sabia?”

 

Zitao riu e se aproximou do maior, dando-lhe um selo nos lábios.

 

“Sim, sabia. Wushu ajudou nisso.”

 

Tao dirigiu-se à porta, pronto para sair, quando ouviu novamente a voz de Yifan.

 

“Me dê seu telefone, gostaria de te ver mais vezes” Yifan lhe estendeu um celular.

 

Dessa vez a voz do loiro não continha malícia, continha curiosidade. Tao estranhou um pouco, mas pegou o celular das mãos do outro e anotou o seu número, sorriu mais uma vez e enfim, fora embora.

 

Yifan conferiu o número do rapaz, e riu ao ler o nome que o mesmo havia escrito.

 

“Panda”

 

 

∞

 

 

Depois da aula, Yixing fora direto para casa, estava morto. O cansaço lhe consumia e ele só queria saber de comer, tomar um banho e passar a tarde dormindo. Mas, como sempre, os professores não ajudavam. O professor da última aula do dia havia pedido um trabalho para ser entregue daqui a uma semana, uma composição. Então, depois de almoçar e cochilar um pouco, o estudante se pôs a pensar em uma boa melodia.

 

Passou a tarde assim, tentando compor uma boa melodia no pequeno apartamento de dois quartos que dividia com Tao. Já estava anoitecendo quando se levantou do sofá, indo até a cozinha beber água. Abriu a geladeira, pensativo, tentando criar inspiração para sua música, afinal, não era apenas um lazer, seria também seu trabalho.

 

Pegou a garrafa de água e bebeu direto do gargalo. Ouviu o barulho de chaves e a porta destrancar. Terminou de beber e guardou a garrafa na geladeira, logo indo até onde o barulho estrava.

 

“Demorou a chegar hoje Tao”

 

“Digamos que eu tive que fazer uma pesquisa.” O moreno deu uma piscadinha para o menor.

 

Yixing riu entendendo o que o amigo quis dizer, mas sentiu uma pontinha de ciúmes ao perceber como o outro estava feliz por ter se dado bem aquela tarde, e que não fora ele que havia o deixado assim. Logo deixou seus pensamentos de lado e continuou a tentar compor sua música.

 

Quando se deu por satisfeito, Yixing deixou o violão, papel e caneta de lado, e foi até a cozinha novamente, ouvindo seu estomago roncar de fome. Abriu a geladeira e nada para comer havia ali. Abriu os armários, e novamente, nada. Foi até o quarto de Tao, perguntar se ele queria acompanha-lo para jantar, mas ao entrar ali, viu que o garoto estava em um sono profundo, e preferiu não acordá-lo. Essa noite iria jantar sozinho.

 

Pegou sua carteira, chaves e saiu de casa. O garoto caminhava pelas ruas, procurando algum lugar bom para comer, mas nenhum que passava lhe dava a vontade e o desejo de comer algo. Até que viu certa movimentação mais à frente. Aparentemente um restaurante estava inaugurando aquele dia.

 

Aproximou-se e notou um belo jovem atendendo os clientes. Loiro, mais alto que Tao, com um sorriso estonteante. Já sabia onde iria jantar essa noite.

 

Entrou no fim da fila e observou o restaurante pelas grandes janelas de vidro. O ambiente parecia ter ar-condicionado e havia espaço ao canto do grande local, onde uma pista de dança era preenchida pelos corpos que balançavam de um lado para o outro. Voltou seu olhar para frente, e notou que era o próximo da fila. Ah, aquele loiro era de tirar o fôlego.

 

O loiro estava cumprimentando os clientes quando o viu. Viu o rapaz branco como o leite, sua franja caindo na testa e as bochechas formando uma covinha discreta.

 

“Boa noite, hoje tudo em nosso restaurante está pela metade do preço, espero que goste da comida e se divirta.” O loiro sorriu, abrindo a porta para o menor.

 

“Obrigado, com certeza me divertirei.” Yixing retribuiu o sorriso do outro, e quando se virou para entrar, sentiu o loiro se aproximar de sua orelha, sussurrando “Pode se divertir comigo, tenho certeza que irá gostar de ser a comida” e como se não houvesse dito nada, o loiro voltou a sua posição inicial, cumprimentando o próximo cliente.

 

Yixing abriu a boca surpreso pela audácia do maior, mas se pôs a andar pelo restaurante, indo direto para a pista de dança. A fome não existia mais. Pediu a um garçom um copo de Martini e quando o conseguiu, se jogou na pista de dança. Seu corpo se movia de acordo com a batida, sem se importar que estivesse naquela pista de dança sozinho, apenas com os desconhecidos roçando em si com seus corpos suados.

 

Sentiu um par de mãos o segurarem pela cintura e o forçar a se virar de frente para ele. Yixing sabia desde o inicio que o loiro iria atrás de si, o olhar e as palavras dele não deixavam dúvidas sobre isso. Deixou-se levar pelo mais alto, sendo conduzido na dança sensual que ele o proporcionava, enquanto discretamente saíam da pista de dança.

 

O mais alto arrastou-os para um banheiro distante da área mais aberta do restaurante, e sem esperar, o loiro imprensou o menor na parede, atacando fervorosamente seus lábios, enquanto o menor, consumido pelo desejo, já abria os botões da calça social que o maior usava.

 

Yixing logo se despiu e o loiro fizera o mesmo, se agarravam com ferocidade, sentindo uma necessidade que antes não era presente. Queriam sentir todo o prazer que o outro poderia dar, não estavam se importando se as pessoas do lado de fora poderia escutar.

 

“Diga-me seu nome” Yixing disse ao se livrar da boca do maior, que agora percorria seu pescoço.

 

“Por quê? Não será apenas hoje?” O loiro sorriu malicioso enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo do menor.

 

“Quero saber que nome gemer” O outro falou, sentindo arrepios por toda sua pele.

 

“Kris”

 

Yixing gritou de dor e prazer ao se sentir invadido, sentindo não só essa dor como também a dor das mordidas e chupões que o maior deixava em sua pele branca.

 

Em poucos minutos, os dois chegaram ao ápice, com o menor gemendo alto de prazer o nome do loiro. Kris e Yixing estavam ofegantes, os espelhos do banheiro estavam embaçados devido à temperatura do local, misturando o frio com o calor que emanava dos dois corpos. O menor levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade, sentia-se dolorido. Pegou suas roupas e começou a vestir-se, vendo o loiro fazer o mesmo.

 

“Hey, me dê seu telefone, podemos nos encontrar novamente” Kris falou, sorrindo malicioso enquanto estendia a mão que segurava o próprio celular para o outro. Yixing pegou o celular com cuidado, salvando nele o próprio número e saindo do banheiro, não sem antes devolver o sorriso malicioso.

 

Kris sorriu, sentindo o coração acelerar enquanto olhava no espelho, que agora voltava ao normal. Em um dia havia conseguido dois rapazes para si e com certeza queria vê-los novamente. Eles eram... Interessantes.

 

Haviam feito o loiro sentir seu coração acelerar duas vezes, o que era algo incrivelmente difícil de fazer. Ele não era alguém de se sentir... Diferente por alguém tão rápido. Então por que aqueles dois desconhecidos o fizeram se sentir assim?

 

Só tinha um jeito de descobrir.

 

Teria que sair com os dois.


	2. Dois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!

  
****  


**Dois.**

O moreno acordou de seu sono com sua barriga roncando. Levantou-se, indo até a cozinha procurar o que comer, mas não havia nada. Foi até o quarto de Yixing para saber se ele estava ali, mas não o encontrou nem no quarto, nem em nenhum local do apartamento. Será que o menor havia ido comprar comida?

Zitao foi ao banheiro tomar banho e vestir uma roupa mais leve, havia passado boa parte da noite dormindo e já era quase meia-noite, seria difícil dormir novamente. Escovou os dentes e saiu do banheiro, indo para a sala fazer seu trabalho. Estava digitando a última resposta, quando ouviu a porta abrir e virou-se, vendo o melhor amigo chegar com algumas sacolas em mãos e lhe dar um sorriso, indo para a cozinha.

Yixing deixou as sacolas em cima da mesa, e começou a guardar o que precisava na geladeira e nos armários. Pegou uma garrafa de água e começou a beber do gargalo, sua mania desde criança. Guardou a garrafa na geladeira e foi tirando a camisa enquanto andava para o quarto, com a mesma em mãos.

E pela segunda vez no dia, o menor sentiu-se ser puxado e empurrado contra a parede.

“O que são essas marcas?” Ouviu Tao dizer, sua voz contendo um misto de raiva e preocupação.

“Você não foi o único que se divertiu hoje Zitao” Falou enquanto encarava o maior, e viu sua expressão de raiva apenas se intensificar e o aperto em seu pulso ficar mais forte.

“É, mas eu não saio pelo apartamento exibindo o que outros fizeram em mim, Yixing.”

“Oh, está com ciúmes?” o menor sorriu zombeteiro. O moreno revirou os olhos, sua expressão se tornando mais amena.

“Não, sei que ele não fez melhor do que eu.” Afrouxou o aperto no pulso do menor, e segurou sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos, fazendo o outro sorrir bobo ao o encarar.

Yixing subiu sua mão livre até o pescoço do mais alto, sentindo seu coração acelerar ao vê-lo fechar os olhos com seu carinho. Sorriu novamente, puxando o outro para enfim unirem seus lábios, iniciando um beijo calmo, preenchido por saudade.

O mais novo estava mantendo o mesmo ritmo, apenas sentindo os lábios do menor se modelando aos seus. Usou sua mão livre para puxar o menor pela cintura e prendê-lo a si, sem soltar suas mãos. Yixing sorriu entre o beijo, logo se deixando levar totalmente ao sentir a língua do maior lhe pedir permissão, e prontamente entreabriu os lábios, deixando-o explorar a cavidade úmida, fazendo o mesmo com o outro.

O beijo foi se tornando mais superficial, e enfim, terminaram-no em um selo demorado, ainda provando dos lábios macios um do outro. Separaram-se e abriram os olhos, encarando-se, sorrindo bobos. Pareciam dois adolescentes.

Aquele sentimento de saudade ainda não havia ido embora, já fazia algum tempo que não ficavam juntos, mesmo que fosse apenas para conversar. Os preparativos para a faculdade e conseguir um apartamento para morarem, além de terem trabalhado durante as férias para conseguir dinheiro e se sustentar, não havia deixado espaço para que os dois tivessem esse tempo que tanto precisavam, que tanto estavam acostumados.

Agora, eles queriam apenas um momento juntos.

“Dorme comigo hoje gege?” o mais novo perguntou, novamente entrelaçando suas mãos, recebendo um sorriso maior e vendo o mais velho assentir.

Puxou-o para seu quarto e levou-o até a cama, distanciando-se apenas para pegar outro travesseiro no guarda-roupa, logo o entregando ao amigo. Deitaram-se de frente um para o outro. Yixing pegou uma das mãos de Tao e uniu à sua, logo fechando os olhos, deixando o cansaço do dia para trás e se entregando ao sono.

Zitao não tinha sono. Havia passado a noite dormindo e não estava nem um pingo cansado. Observou seu melhor amigo cair no sono rapidamente. Passou vários minutos apenas observando cada reação do mais velho, vendo como ele sorria e mostrava sua covinha tão charmosa. Vendo como sua pele era clara e sem uma imperfeição, ao contrário da própria, que embaixo de seus olhos possuía uma região escura, fazendo-o parecer com um panda, como muitos insistiam sempre em dizer.

Viu Yixing respirar fundo em seu sono, parecendo agora realmente cansado. O ser que ele havia ‘ficado’ aquela noite era tão bom assim para deixá-lo tão cansado? Tao se revoltava só em pensar que outra pessoa estava com o seu Yixing. Não podia fazer nada. Eles eram apenas melhores amigos, com certos benefícios.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando sentiu o mais velho tremer de frio ao seu lado. Levantou-se devagar e pegou um cobertor. Voltou para a cama e com cuidado puxou Yixing para perto de si, o aconchegando em seu peito. Esticou o cobertor e então passou por cima, cobrindo aos dois.

E ali com o menor colado a si, tentou voltar a dormir.

 

∞

 

Wu Yifan, mais conhecido como Kris. Único filho do dono de um restaurante famoso na cidade de Pequim, Wu Cāntīng. Havia acabado de se formar em Administração e estava aprendendo junto ao pai e seu primo, Xiumin, a rotina do restaurante. Kris nunca fora um rapaz de se deixar levar pelos sentimentos. Não é à toa que já quebrara o coração de inúmeras garotas e rapazes.

Agora o loiro não podia negar. Estava interessado naqueles dois garotos. Mais do que isso. Não conseguia parar de pensar neles em um momento sequer. Estaria ficando louco? Por que logo os dois? Por que não apenas **um** deles?

Yifan coçou sua nuca e deixou o corpo cair na cama. Passara a noite inteira no restaurante, completamente avoado.

No dia seguinte, tentaria falar com um deles.

 

∞

 

Yixing acordou com o som do despertador. O barulho do celular era irritante e a última coisa que queria fazer era abrir os olhos. Tentou mexer-se, mas algo o prendia. Foi aí que percebeu que seu corpo estava aconchegado ao corpo de Tao, um braço do maior envolvia sua cintura enquanto o outro servia de apoio para a cabeça do menor. O mais velho sorriu, fazia muito tempo que não acordava nos braços de Zitao e a sensação de estar ali era confortante.

Novamente o barulho do despertador o atrapalhou, e enfim decidiu abriu os olhos. Virou-se vagarosamente, tentando não acordar o mais novo, e pegou o celular que vibrava em cima do criado-mudo, desligando o despertador.

Tentou se levantar, mas sentiu um puxão e logo fora novamente abraçado por Tao, que afundou o rosto no pescoço do menor.

“Gege... não quero levantar, vamos apenas ficar assim, ok?” o maior perguntou manhoso, com uma voz carregada de dengo.

“Tao, temos aula em uma hora e meia, temos que levantar.”

“Droga. Quero férias.” O moreno afrouxou o abraço e deixou o menor levantar.

Yixing olhou para Tao. O maior estava de olhos fechados, esparramado na cama de casal, o cobertor cobrindo em parte suas pernas e a blusa leve que usava estava levantada até sua cintura, mostrando a pele morena e o abdômen tão definido. Realmente, praticar wushu fizera bem aquele garotinho magricela que conhecera na infância.

“Estou indo para o banho.”

Foi para o próprio quarto, pegando algumas roupas e indo ao banheiro. Fechou a porta e se despiu, colocando as roupas sujas em seu cesto e então se olhou no espelho. A pele branquinha já não estava com marcas fortes, apenas uma ou outra ainda vermelha. Enfim entrou embaixo do chuveiro, deixando a água corrente molhar seu corpo por completo. Ouviu a porta abrir e deu um sorriso.

“Pensei que não viria”

“Eu sempre te ajudo no banho, porque não viria hoje?”

Zitao entrou embaixo do chuveiro junto com o menor, e pegando o shampoo, derramou um pouco nas próprias mãos e começou a massagear a cabeça de Yixing enquanto o mesmo passava sabonete no próprio corpo. Em poucos minutos, acabaram o banho, e tomaram café-da-manhã. Já era hora de ir para a faculdade, e enfim, foram a pé juntos, conversando como os melhores amigos que sempre foram.

Eles eram assim desde crianças. Cuidando um do outro, sem se importar com a opinião alheia. Afinal, ninguém sabia que os dois mantinham um relacionamento um pouco diferente. E se soubessem, não faria diferença.

 

∞

 

Yifan havia acabado de chegar ao restaurante. Mal colocou os pés ali dentro e Xiumin já viera avisá-lo que tinha alguns papéis e horários para cumprir. Kris já havia trabalhado como bartender, barman, recepcionista, e agora como administrador. Depois de se mudar de Guangzhou para Pequim a fim de fazer uma faculdade, e agora, depois de formado, ir para Qingdao enfim continuar com o negócio da família.

Os dois administradores estavam dentro do escritório. Enquanto Kris analisava alguns papéis naquela manhã, Xiumin o observava.

“Você está desatento, o que aconteceu?”

“Não foi nada Xiumin.” Kris respondeu, virando uma página e respirando fundo.

“Kris, eu te conheço há mais de 10 anos, acho que sei quando algo te incomoda.”

“Nesse momento você me incomoda.”

Xiumin sorriu, só podia ter algo realmente perturbando o mais novo para ele agir assim consigo.

“Tudo bem, não me diga, mas faça seu trabalho direito, não quero nenhum erro nos relatórios.”

Por fim, o menor saiu do escritório, deixando para trás um Yifan ainda mais agoniado. O loiro tentou distrair sua mente com o trabalho, enfim conseguindo se concentrar nos papéis que indicavam os números do lucro que o restaurante havia obtido no dia anterior. Tudo sempre fora muito bem catalogado por ele e por Xiumin, então erros não aconteciam facilmente, mas não custava nada verificar novamente.

Enfim chegou o horário de almoço, o restaurante estava lotado, a cozinha estava um caos devido aos muitos pedidos e o cheiro de comida estava por todo o lugar, então preferiu sair para comer em outro lugar. Avisou para Xiumin que a hora de seu almoço havia chegado e então passou pela porta, respirando o ar puro e sem cheiro de comida. Estava pensando em ir até uma pequena lanchonete quando viu um ser conhecido do outro lado da calçada.

Era Yixing.

O estudante carregava um violão em suas costas e com as mãos levava um caderno com a caneta prendida no arame. Andava distraidamente quando ouviu seu nome ser gritado. Virou-se e arregalou os olhos, surpreso por ver o loiro novamente. Estava tão distraído que não notou que estava passando em frente ao restaurante que o loiro trabalha.

“Hey Yixing!” Kris atravessou a rua rapidamente, logo chegando ao lado do menor, sorrindo abertamente.

“Olá Kris”

“Não sabia que te encontraria por aqui...” Kris levou a mão até a nuca, a coçando levemente, de repente sentindo-se nervoso ao lado do outro.

“Ah, estava só passando...” Yixing não sabia o que dizer, não esperava encontrar o loiro tão recentemente e muito menos que ele viria conversar.

Um silêncio um pouco incômodo se instalou entre os dois. Kris estava nervoso, Yixing estava se sentindo tenso.

“Bom, vou indo para casa, até outro dia Kris” O menor disse e começou a andar, tentando fugir daquela aura estranha que se formara entre os dois.

“Espera!” Kris foi até o menor, essa era uma boa oportunidade para marcar algo e sair com Yixing, não desperdiçaria isso. “É... você quer sair comigo hoje à noite?” O loiro perguntou sem rodeios, fazendo o outro estranhar o pedido tão repentino. Ele pensava que teria tudo sido apenas uma noite para o outro, não esperava algum interesse maior.

“Ah... Ok...” respondeu um pouco devagar, sentindo o rosto queimar levemente. Sabia que estava corando, mas não abaixou a cabeça.

“Certo, é...” Kris olhou ao redor, procurando alguma coisa para falar. Viu o violão nas costas do outro e logo seus olhos encontraram um panfleto colado em um poste que havia ali perto, e sorriu, logo voltando seu olhar para o menor. “Tem um festival de música hoje à noite na praça aqui perto, podemos nos encontrar lá.”

“Tudo bem... Nos encontramos na entrada?”

“Sim, às sete, combinado?”

Yixing apenas assentiu e deu as costas ao maior, sentindo as bochechas queimarem e um sorriso suave brotar em seus lábios. Fazia algum tempo que não se sentia interessado de verdade por alguém diferente, mas o loiro o intrigou. O que seria uma noite de prazer se tornou um encontro. Sorrindo abertamente, continuou seu caminho até em casa.

∞

 

Tao saíra da faculdade mais cedo aquele dia e aproveitou para ir para casa, convidando alguns amigos para almoçarem lá. Fazia um tempo que não saía com eles, pois nas férias estava trabalhando e economizando dinheiro. Enquanto fazia o almoço, conversava com os amigos que estava ali na cozinha, perturbando-o e fazendo-o rir com suas palhaçadas.

 

“YAH~ JONGIN!” ouviu Sehun gritar e os risos de Jongin encherem o ambiente.

Parou o que fazia e olhou para os dois. Sehun tinha molho de tomate no nariz e Jongin não parava de rir do mais novo. Tao apenas revirou os olhos e voltou para o fogão, terminando de cozinhar o almoço, enquanto o casal discutia em coreano.

Aqueles seus dois amigos o conheceram no ensino médio, logo quando suas famílias se mudaram da Coreia do Sul para a China. Eles ainda estavam frequentando o último ano escolar e mesmo com Tao e Yixing indo para a faculdade, não se distanciaram. Resolveram ir visitar os amigos naquele único dia que preferiram faltar aula e ir e comer da deliciosa comida que o mais velho preparava.

Tao colocou a comida à mesa e então, deixou os dois garotos atacarem tudo. Parecia que não comiam há dias pelo modo que devoravam a comida, esses dois realmente se mereciam. Tao resolveu esperar por Yixing, logo o amigo chegaria e sabia como ele adorava sua comida.

Não se passou dez minutos e Yixing abria a porta da sala, jogando as chaves em cima da mesinha de centro e deixando o caderno e o violão em cima do sofá. O músico sentiu o cheiro da comida e ouviu o próprio estômago roncar de fome. Foi rapidamente até a cozinha, encontrando dois adolescentes comendo como se o mundo fosse acabar e Tao observando os dois com um olhar assustado.

“Vocês não mudam nunca não é?” Yixing sorriu ao ver como os dois agiam e começou a rir ao ver os mais novos se assustarem com sua presença.

Tao balançou a cabeça e sorriu, sentando-se à mesa e vendo Yixing sentar à sua frente, já colocando a comida no prato que estava posto ali. O moreno notou a algo diferente em Yixing. Mas não sabia dizer o que era. Ele estava mais alegre, com o olhar mais brilhante, um sorriso bobo no rosto. Algo havia acontecido, mas deixaria isso para depois, agora era o momento de matar a saudade dos dois amigos mais novos.

∞

 

Yixing passara a tarde com seus amigos, jogando videogame e ganhando contra todos, claro. Era o melhor ali em qualquer tipo de jogo. Porém, a tarde passara rápida e logo chegou a hora de se arrumar. O músico estava um pouco ansioso. Já fazia um bom tempo que não ia à encontros. Seu primeiro ano de faculdade foi utilizado mais para estudos, festas e sexo casual.

Não que fosse uma pessoa promíscua, apenas não havia encontrado alguém que pudesse mexer consigo. Até aquela manhã, quando Kris o abordou e o fez se sentir tenso, nervoso.

O músico saiu do banho vestindo apenas uma boxer preta e se pôs a procurar uma boa roupa para ir a um festival de música. Optou por algo simples, mas bonito. Uma camiseta azul clara com gola em ‘V’, uma calça jeans skinny e um tênis branco. Depois de passar um perfume fraco e fazer sua higiene, olhou-se no espelho. Não estava muito arrumado, mas estava bonito, isso era incontestável.

Saiu do quarto, encontrando os três amigos na sala, os dois mais novos ainda jogando, enquanto Tao os observava. Assim que se aproximou, notou o olhar dos três sobre si. Corou um pouco, eles não era nem um pouco discretos.

“Aonde vai todo arrumado?” Sehun perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. “Pensei que fosse passar mais tempo com a gente hyung!” seus lábios formaram um bico manhoso, que foi prontamente selado pelos lábios de Jongin, fazendo Sehun sorrir, mas logo voltar sua atenção para o mais velho ali.

“Eu combinei de sair hoje.” Yixing disse calmo enquanto observava a expressão nos outros.

“Isso seria um encontro?” Jongin perguntou surpreso. “Pensei que você não fosse alguém de se comprometer...” Yixing sentiu uma leve queimação nas bochechas. Um sorriso de canto surgiu nos lábios grossos de Jongin ao ver o mais velho corar.

Tao apenas estava calado, pensativo. Então era por isso que o outro estava tão _diferente_ do habitual.

“Hey, vocês já deveriam ir para casa não? Já está tarde para crianças andarem por aí sozinhas.” Yixing riu divertido ao ver os mais novos fecharem a cara. ”Bom, estou saindo, até outro dia crianças, até mais tarde Tao.” Acenou para os três que ficam, e enfim, saiu, já estava atrasado para seu encontro com Kris.

A noite estava com um clima agradável, Yixing não se importou de ir a pé até a praça, não era muito longe afinal, poderia aproveitar o ar fresco. Andava calmamente pelas ruas, observando o ambiente, notando que à medida que chegava mais perto da praça, mais pessoas andavam pelas ruas. O festival parecia estar realmente bom.

Chegou à entrada da praça, a que ia em direção ao festival, e logo viu Kris encostado em um poste. O loiro estava incrível. Vestia tênis branco, calça jeans preta e camisa polo branca. Simples e bonito. Yixing foi até ele, sentindo o nervosismo ataca-lo e um sorriso suave brotar em seus lábios, até que enfim, cutucou o loiro no braço.

“Olá Kris”

O mais alto virou-se para Yixing, sorrindo. “Oi... Então... como você está?” Kris perguntou, levando as mãos até a própria nuca, bagunçando um pouco seu cabelo, um gesto típico de nervosismo.

Não demorou muito e os dois entraram no festival. Estavam se conhecendo, falando algumas coisas sobre si mesmos um para o outro. Paravam a cada barraquinha de acessórios que havia ali, Yixing estava animado com tudo ao redor e Kris não pode deixar de notar as covinhas tímidas que apareciam cada vez que o menor sorria.

Enquanto o menor olhava alguns cadernos de partituras, Kris observava ao redor, procurando de onde vinha a música que ouvia. Estreitou os olhos e apurou os ouvidos, tentando localizar. Viu que do outro lado da praça algumas pessoas se aglomeravam. Virou-se para o menor rapidamente, chamando sua atenção.

“Hey, Yixing, vamos ver o que tem ali?” Kris apontou para as pessoas.

O menor olhou na direção apontada e assentiu indo ao lado do mais alto para lá. Enfiaram-se entre as pessoas, tentando ver o que havia de tão animador no centro do círculo que haviam feito ali. Ao finalmente conseguir ver, não se conteram e começaram a rir junto de mais algumas pessoas que lá estavam.

Havia um pequeno telão e as pessoas tinham que dançar de acordo com o que aparecia lá. Algumas crianças estavam jogando, a música que estava tocando nesse momento era “Gee”. Ao término da música os dois se entreolharam e foram até a pista de dança, quando outra música aleatória tocou, começaram a imitar os passos que havia no telão.

O loiro era desajeitado, com braços e pernas longas demais, parecia estranho tentando dançar “Rokkugo”, desistindo no meio da coreografia, enquanto Yixing mesmo um pouco enferrujado dançava como se tivesse nascido para isso. Kris o observava encantado, sorrindo.

“Kris, podemos ir comer? Estou morrendo de fome” o menor disse, tirando o loiro de seus devaneios.

Só de falar de comida Kris sentiu seu estômago roncar, fazendo um barulho alto e constrangedor. Yixing ouviu e soltou uma risada baixa, fazendo o loiro bufar incomodado. Os dois se dirigiram a algumas barraquinhas de comida que havia logo após a ‘arena’ do jogo.

“Hm... O que vai querer?” Kris perguntou, indicando com as mãos que havia várias opções.

“Não sei...” Yixing olhou para as barraquinhas, e uma de guioza chamou sua atenção. Sentiu o cheiro delicioso dos bolinhos e simplesmente foi até lá, sendo seguido por Kris, que antes que o menor falasse, fez o pedido dos dois e pagou, sem deixar brechas para o outro.

“Kris, não precisava pagar por mim.” Yixing sentiu-se incomodado. Não queria ser tratado como uma garota.

“Eu te chamei para sair, então eu pago.” O loiro não notou o incomodo do outro, e o puxou.

Os dois sentaram-se em um banco que havia ali perto. Yixing deixou de lado seu incomodo e logo eles conversavam sobre tudo enquanto comiam. Quem falava mais era o moreno, que contou sobre a faculdade, seus colegas, sua paixão por música. Contou também que agora vivia com o melhor amigo no apartamento que alugavam, mas não entrou em detalhes.

“Isso foi divertido” Yixing disse ao saírem do festival, sendo acompanhado até em casa pelo loiro.

“Sim, foi, você é engraçado.”

“Eu não sou engraçado, ainda não entendo porque as pessoas dizem que sou...”

“São suas expressões enquanto fala, são engraçadas.”

“Hey!” Yixing riu, tendo o riso leve do outro junto ao seu. Voltar para casa com certeza foi mais rápido, em poucos minutos já estavam em frente ao apartamento do menor. “Bom, eu fico aqui. Obrigado pela ótima companhia Kris.”

“Por nada, foi divertido passar um tempo com você Yixing. Eu já tenho seu número... Eu te ligo, certo?” O menor sorriu enquanto assentia.

“Certo. Então vou indo, boa noite Kris.” Yixing sorriu, e abrindo o portão de seu prédio, ouviu Kris devolver seu ‘boa noite’ e então, foi para casa, soltando um longo suspiro enquanto subia as escadas do hall, indo até o elevador.

Depois de andar alguns passos, Kris olhou para trás, pois não queria esquecer onde o menor morava. Observou o edifício simples e assustou-se ao ver alguém em uma das varandas lhe observando. Tentou enxergar quem seria, mas não conseguia ver direito já que era escuro onde a pessoa estava.

Sacodiu a cabeça, espantando esse pensamento, a pessoa provavelmente não estava o encarando, devia ser apenas alguém vendo a paisagem da cidade. Deixou sua mente esvaziar. Precisava chegar em casa e dormir. O dia seguinte seria longo. 


	3. Três.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!

  
**Três**.

Yixing suspirava enquanto subia até seu apartamento. Abriu a porta de entrada da cozinha e sentiu o cheiro do yakisoba que Zitao fazia para um Sehun que lhe perturbava, olhando por cima de seus ombros. Sehun parecia uma criança tentando pegar o que podia para comer, enfiando o dedo na comida e perturbando o outro a cada dez segundos perguntando se estava pronto.

“Cheguei pessoal. Sehun, você não já deveria estar na sua casa?”

“Olá Yixing-hyung” Sehun disse, e sem responder a pergunta, indo até o mais velho e lhe dando um sorriso. “Como foi o encontro?” Perguntou se mostrando interessado.

Yixing sorriu olhando para Tao, que apenas sorriu de volta e enfim pôs a panela de yakisoba em cima da mesa.

“Pronto Sehun, pode devorar. Você já comeu gege?”

“Sim, faz pouco tempo que comi.” Mas mesmo assim, o outro não resistiu e pegou um pouco do que Sehun comia, fazendo o mais novo o encarar com raiva. “Meu encontro foi ótimo Sehun-ah, fomos para o festival, conversamos... Foi bom.” Yixing sorria bobo.

Tao notava a diferença no mais velho. Ele estava começando a gostar daquele cara?

“É o cara que veio te deixar em casa?” Jongin perguntou, entrando na cozinha com um sorriso de canto em seus lábios. Yixing apenas assentiu enquanto colocava na boca o que roubara do prato de Sehun.

Sehun e Zitao encararam Jongin rapidamente “Você o viu?” os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo o moreno mais novo assentir um pouco desconsertado devido ao olhar questionador que Sehun lançava e o olhar intenso que Tao sempre ostentava.

 “O cheiro disso está ótimo Zitao-hyung” Jongin disse mudando de assunto e sentou-se à mesa, também pegando um pouco do que havia no prato de Sehun, que olhou para o ‘ladrão’ como se fosse matá-lo.

Em poucos segundos, um celular começou a tocar.

“Droga! Deve ser minha mãe, esqueci de ligar dizendo que ia chegar tarde!”

Jongin saiu correndo para atender seu celular, enquanto os outros riam de sua expressão de medo. Depois de muitos “Sim, desculpa mãe”, “não irei fazer isso de novo”, “claro que vou cuidar bem do Sehun!” e mais “Certo, desculpe”, Jongin entrou novamente na cozinha.

“Nós temos que ir, já está tarde hyungs.”

“Eu disse que crianças já deveriam ter ido para casa, não me ouviu e levou uma bronca.”

“Cala a boca Yixing.”

“Hey, me respeite!”

“Ok, vamos Jongin, sua mãe está preocupada com a gente, desculpe o incômodo hyungs. Nos vemos sábado Tao?” o mais alto ali respondeu apenas com um aceno de cabeça.

Yixing acenou, dando um sorriso para Sehun, e um olhar intenso para Jongin. Tao levou os mais novos até a porta, e com um abraço rápido, se despediu. Em poucos segundos, os dois já estavam voltando para suas casas.

Yixing estava lavando a louça quando sentiu a presença de Tao na cozinha.

“Vai ficar me observando?”

“Não, vou te ajudar.” Então Zitao pegou um pano e começou a enxugar a louça e a guarda-la nos devidos lugares.

Fizeram tudo em silêncio. Por muitos anos não se incomodaram em estar assim, era algo comum manter o silêncio entre eles, podiam se entender apenas com um olhar. Mas nesse momento, estava um clima um pouco tenso ali. Palavras queriam sair de suas bocas, mas nenhum dos dois se permitia falar. Ao término da ação, deixaram a cozinha limpa e seguiram cada um para seus quartos, seus pensamentos presos em suas mentes.

Nenhum dos dois poderia dizer que dormiu bem. Cochilos esporádicos a cada hora não era o que se poderia chamar de dormir. Sem conseguir fechar os olhos por um bom tempo, Yixing levantou-se e foi até o quarto de Tao, notando que o maior estava acordado, mexendo em seu celular e escutando música.

“Zitao...”

Tao não havia notado que o menor estava em seu quarto, até que sentiu a cama afundar. Retirou os fones e observou o outro.

“Também não conseguiu dormir?”

“Não. Nós precisamos conversar...”

“Eu sei. Você gosta dele não é?”

Yixing pode sentir a dor nas palavras do mais novo.

“Acho que sim... Hoje aconteceu de uma forma diferente, nós nos conhecemos e...”

Tao não queria ouvir aquilo.

“Eu não quero vê-lo com você, por favor, pelo menos não no começo, se namorarem, depois de sei lá, um ano, você me apresenta a ele, ok?”

Yixing estranhou aquele pedido, mas preferiu acatar o que o outro pedia. Se colocando no lugar de Tao, ele também não gostaria de vê-lo com outra pessoa, pelo menos não até se acostumar com o fato de que não poderiam mais ter essa relação que os dois tinham, já que estaria comprometido.

“Tudo bem, mas... Tao... Eu estou preocup-”

“Tudo bem Yixing-ge. Eu sabia que um dia isso ia acontecer, está tudo bem. Só me prometa uma coisa, por favor.”

“Prometo o que quiser Zitao.”

“Prometa que nunca deixará de ser meu melhor amigo, por favor.”

Yixing sorriu, aquele garoto podia parecer forte por fora, mas sua delicadeza e inocência transbordavam naquelas palavras tão cheias de preocupação e emoção.

“Eu prometo, pela minha vida inteira Tao.”

Então Yixing abraçou o maior, sentindo algumas lágrimas serem derramadas e caírem de seus olhos, molhando a camiseta do mais novo, também sentindo a sua própria ser molhada pelas lágrimas do outro.

 

∞

 

O final de semana havia chegado e Kris não teve tempo de fazer nada além de trabalhar e cuidar de Amber Liu. Sua irmã mais nova havia acabado de chegar da Coreia do sul, onde estava morando para estudar já fazia anos e ela acabara por tomar todo o seu tempo livre.

“Oppa! Vamos para o parque de diversões? Por favor, hoje é sábado, não quero ficar em casa no pouco tempo de recesso que pude ter das aulas!”

A garota puxava o irmão com uma força que aparentemente não possuía. Yifan se deixou levar, afinal sábado era o único dia que teria por completo com a sua irmã, e no dia seguinte ela já estaria de volta à Coreia.

“Certo, ok! Vamos para o parque de diversões. Vou pegar as chaves e min-”

“Você diz essa aqui?” a garota mostrou a carteira que estava em suas mãos e sorriu sapeca.

“Você sabia que eu aceitaria.” Yifan sorriu de canto “Aprendeu com quem isso?”

“Com você, claro, agora vamos!”

Os dois saíram rapidamente do apartamento onde Yifan morava junto com Xiumin – que nesse momento estava no restaurante – entraram no carro do maior e foram direto ao parque. Os dois irmãos não paravam de conversar, por mais que tivessem passado a semana juntos, sempre havia novos assuntos pelo qual tinham longas conversas.

Chegaram ao parque depois de uma hora, já passava do horário de almoço e os dois sentiam seus estômagos pedirem por comida. Antes de irem a algum brinquedo, decidiram comer algo leve, nada mais do que um sanduíche natural e alguns bombons de hortelã, não queriam passar mal indo na montanha russa ou no trem fantasma.

Andaram um pouco depois de comer, apreciando as lojinhas que havia ali. Amber viu mais à frente, uma cabine de tirar foto.

“Yifan-oppa, vamos tirar foto ali? Quero alguma lembrança do meu irmão quando voltar para a Coreia! Vem!”

O maior foi puxado bruscamente pela garota, sendo levado até a cabine com rapidez.

“Wow, calma aí garotinha, por que você continua me chamando de ‘oppa’? Me chame de um modo normal...” O loiro ria do jeito da morena, normalmente ela não era assim, tão energética, mas sempre que saía com ele, esse seu lado se mostrava.

Depois de pagar, entraram na cabine e começaram a fazer suas poses. Primeiro com um sorriso, depois uma careta com a língua para fora e olhos arregalados, depois o maior abraçou a irmã com carinho, para na última foto a garota sair dando um beijo em sua bochecha. A relação que os dois tinham era única, mesmo com a distância os separando há quase 6 anos, mantinham-se unidos como sempre foram desde crianças.

 “Hey, vocês vão demorar muito aí dentro?” Uma voz os chamou do lado de fora da cabine.

Amber franziu as sobrancelhas, reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Saiu da cabine rapidamente, e arregalou os olhos ao constatar que estava certa.

“SEHUN-AH!” agarrou-se ao garoto, abraçando-o forte, sem se importar com as outras pessoas, os olhando estranhamente.

Yifan saiu da cabine estranhando o comportamento da irmã. Não precisou de mais do que cinco segundos para reconhecer o garoto que acompanhava quem sua irmã estava abraçada.

Era Zitao, o “Panda”.

Yifan sorriu, esteve tão ocupado durante aquela semana que nem ao menos pensara em ligar para Yixing, muito menos para Zitao. Sua irmã tomara todo o seu tempo, mas aquela feliz coincidência não seria desperdiçada.

“Olá panda” Yifan disse com um tom de voz beirando a ansiedade.

“Vocês se conhecem?” Amber perguntou confusa, logo retirando suas fotos do recipiente da cabine.

“E vocês se conhecem?” Tao perguntou para Sehun, que estava sorrindo como uma criança que acabou de ganhar um doce.

“Sim, estudei com a Amber durante um ano antes de me mudar para a China!” Sehun disse, sorrindo bobo para a amiga que não via há mais de dois anos.

“Sim, nós éramos da mesma sala de dança, mas claro, Sehun sempre foi melhor que eu nesse quesito.” A garota deu um leve soco no braço de Sehun, que começou a rir da atitude. “Mas, Yifan, de onde você conhece o amigo dele?”

Yifan engasgou-se com a própria saliva antes de falar, e começou a ficar vermelho, tossindo enquanto a menina o olhava sem fazer nada, estranhando o nervosismo que atingiu o maior. Tinha algo, e ela havia tido a certeza no momento em que o olhar suplicante de Yifan havia sido dirigido a si.

Tao corou ao ouvir a pergunta da garota, lembrando-se do que ocorrera quando os dois se conheceram, mas sem deixar-se abalar tanto, respondeu a garota.

“Olá, sou Huang Zitao, amigo de Sehun. Conheci Yifan quando fui ao restaurante fazer um trabalho da faculdade, conheci Xiumin também.”

“Olá, sou Liu Yiyun, mas me chame de Amber, por favor. Ah, então já que todos nos conhecemos, que tal andarmos juntos?”

A garota, como sempre, não esperou resposta e saiu puxando Sehun pelo parque, logo se perdendo dos dois rapazes que ficaram para trás na multidão. E a ideia do ‘andarmos juntos’ se foi junto com ela.

Yifan e Zitao se entreolharam risonhos, ainda tentando entender totalmente o que havia acontecido ali. Um clima um pouco estranho se formou, eles não sabiam como iniciar uma conversa.

“Hm... Então... Quem é Sehun?”

“Ah, meu amigo, um irmão mais novo.”

Yifan tentava arranjar algo para falar, e então começou a lembrar do pouco que conversaram no dia em que se conheceram enquanto andavam devagar pelo parque.

 “Zitao, e então, como foi seu trabalho?” Yifan se estapeou mentalmente. Falar sobre faculdade?

“Consegui a nota total.” Zitao sorriu orgulhoso. “Falei do restaurante, ele se animou em ir lá, te consegui mais um cliente.”

Yifan riu com a fala do outro “Obrigado por ser um bom funcionário ao Wu Cāntīng, senhor Zitao” o moreno apenas sorriu, sentindo o clima estranho que se formou ser praticamente extinto com aquelas palavras desajeitadas.

Os dois continuaram caminhando e conversando coisas amenas. Conversaram sobre o restaurante, faculdade, parque, música, amigos. Tao contou que morava com o melhor amigo desde que entrara para a faculdade, e Yifan contou que morava com o primo, Xiumin. Descobriram que possuíam muitos gostos em comum, principalmente o de fazer compras.

Yifan é um rapaz que sempre se vestia impecavelmente bem, não muito diferente de Tao, que possuía um gosto um tanto diferente para roupas, gostando principalmente de estampas de leopardo e caveiras. Algo bem diferente do comum, se é que Zitao podia ser considerado comum. Yifan agora sabia o que havia em Tao que o atraía tanto. Seu jeito às vezes sério, às vezes brincalhão, o deixava cada vez mais bonito aos seus olhos.

Passaram alguns minutos na fila da montanha russa, e ao saírem dela, estavam completamente desarrumados, com o cabelo todo embaraçado e a voz rouca devido aos gritos que deram nos ‘loops’ e quedas do grande e rápido percurso da montanha russa.

“Wow, acho que estou um pouco tonto” Yifan disse, rindo, apoiando-se na parede mais próxima que havia, ao saírem do ‘brinquedo’.

“Eu acho que vou vomitar, comi demais.”

Zitao tinha uma expressão doente em seu rosto, e estava vermelho. Yifan segurou-o pela cintura e o apoiou na parede, levantando seu rosto e não o deixando abaixar a cabeça, tentando impedir o enjoo de voltar. Depois de alguns minutos, o enjoo passou, e sua cor voltou ao normal.

“Está se sentindo melhor?”

“Sim, obrigado por cuidar de mim.” Sorriu agradecido.

“Por nada...” Yifan sorriu, ainda com suas mãos apoiando o rosto do outro, sem deixa-lo desviar o olhar, vendo como a cor voltara às bochechas de Tao.

Uma vontade intensa de beijar os lábios desenhados do mais novo se apoderou de si, mas não o fez. Ali eles estavam como amigos. Pelo menos era isso que os dois tentavam se convencer.

Yifan tirou suas mãos de perto de Tao, e então continuaram andando, conversando sobre coisas banais, rindo e se divertindo. Yifan viu uma fila se formando mais à frente, e notou que as pessoas estavam esperando pelo Trem Fantasma.

“Hey, Zitao, que tal a gente ir naquele ali?” Yifan perguntou ao moreno, que levou seu olhar até o local.

“Hm... Pode ser” o menor sentiu o medo apoderar-se de si. Não gostava de terror. Nem filmes, nem histórias e muito menos de Trens Fantasmas. Sua expressão era neutra, mas seus olhos transbordavam medo. Yifan entretanto, não reparou tal medo “Vamos, então”.

Entraram no fim da fila, que já não era muito grande, e esperaram sua vez. Nesse meio tempo, Yifan contava algumas histórias que havia ouvido falar, e também mencionava filmes de terror aos quais tinha assistido com os amigos. Tao, tentando não parecer estar com medo, apenas concordava e mexia a cabeça. Seu coração batia pesaroso a cada passo que davam e sua vez ia se aproximando.

Quando enfim sua vez chegou, eles entraram sozinhos no carrinho para quatro pessoas, pois mais ninguém havia chegado após eles. Primeiro Tao entrou, seu coração batia forte e rápido, à sua frente estava tudo escuro e seus olhos não conseguiam enxergar praticamente nada. Sentiu Yifan sentar-se ao seu lado, e em poucos segundos, o carrinho começou a andar vagarosamente, deixando a escuridão engoli-los.

Aqueles primeiros momentos em silêncio foram momentos de tensão. Tao não sabia o que estava por vir, e o medo lhe consumia. Ele não conseguia fechar os olhos, e seus sentidos estavam mais aguçados. Conseguia ouvir praticamente tudo, apesar de não enxergar nada.

De repente, um palhaço assustador saíra de um buraco ao seu lado, havia manchas vermelhas em suas roupas e um machado também com manchas vermelhas estava em sua mão, que tentava chegar cada vez mais perto dos dois rapazes no carrinho, balançando o machado, cortando o ar tentando atingi-los.

Tao agarrou-se à Yifan, segurando firme em seu braço e escondendo seu rosto, sentindo as lágrimas escorrer pelo seu rosto e os soluços começarem a vir, não queria ver mais nada, odiava aqueles filmes, odiava esse tipo de coisa, e estava se arrependendo totalmente de não ter falado à Yifan que tinha medo. Não queria parecer uma criança assustada na frente de um homem que aparentemente não tinha medo de nada.

O loiro sentiu o outro agarrar fortemente seu braço e esconder seu rosto ali, com as lágrimas molhando sua camisa, ouvindo os soluços que o outro soltava. Então o moreno tinha medo? Porque não lhe falara? Nunca teria submetido o outro a isso se soubesse.

“Hey, pandinha...” O maior falou carinhosamente, passando o braço livre ao seu redor, o abraçando um pouco de mau jeito, tentando confortá-lo. “Por que não me disse que tem medo?”

 “E-eu...”

“Shh, tudo bem, logo saímos daqui, ok? Não olhe para cima. Quando acabar eu te aviso”

Zitao continuou com o rosto escondido. Parecia uma criança medrosa, obedecendo quem fosse para que não se deixasse algo ruim acontecer, ignorando todos os sons que provinham do trem. Yifan mantinha seu abraço desajeitado, nunca fora bom com esse tipo de contato, mas achava que com aquilo o outro se acalmaria, e estava certo. Ao fim do caminho, Tao não mais chorava, apesar de ainda se manter escondido.

“Hey, acabou. Vamos sair daqui?”

Tao assentiu, e se separou do maior, seus olhos estavam um pouco inchados, mas Yifan o achou adorável com aquela expressão de alívio que o outro tinha em seu rosto. O menor estava envergonhado e culpado. Não deveria ter escondido do outro o seu medo, mas também sabia que deveria ser um homem corajoso, não uma criança medrosa.

“Desculpe por te fazer passar por isso, eu deveria ter contado, mas... não queria parecer medroso... Mas acabei parecendo uma criança... Desculpe.”

“Tudo bem Tao, todos temos medos, pelo menos agora eu já sei como você fica quando está com medo, não é?”

Os dois riram, tentando esquecer o que havia acontecido, e logo já estavam conversando animadamente de novo. Andavam pelas barraquinhas de jogos, as mesmas que tem ursinhos de pelúcia e vários outros brinquedos como prêmios. Tao parou em frente a uma onde havia um jogo para derrubar garrafas que passavam em uma esteira ao fundo da barraca. O moreno pagou o atendente e pegou as cinco bolas que eram sua chance.

“Duvido que consiga.” Yifan desafiou. Tao apenas o olhou e sorriu de canto.

Zitao jogou a primeira bola, que acertou apenas uma das oito garrafas. Mirou, e esperou um pouco, mas enfim, jogar a segunda bola, acertando dessa vez mais três garrafas, sobrando apenas quatro. Mirou novamente, mas a esteira estava andando mais rápido, e errou ao jogar a terceira bola.

“Hey, você não me disse que ia ficar mais rápido!” Tao olhou indignado para o atendente, que apenas sorriu superiormente.

Tao dessa vez esperou mais um pouco, mirou, e conseguiu acertar mais duas garrafas. Agora sobraram duas garrafas e apenas uma chance de acertá-las. Yifan observava como o garoto estava concentrado no que fazia. Quando o menor jogou a última bola, não acertou as garrafas que faltavam, e viu, como um fofo bico de desgosto havia se formado nos lábios do menor e o viu se distanciar com as mãos no bolso, indo olhar as outras barraquinhas. Uma vontade imensa de dar ao outro o que ele queria se formou em si, afinal, Tao estava tão fofo!

Yifan virou-se para o atendente, dando-lhe o dinheiro, e pegou as bolas, logo o jogo voltou a rodar e então, Yifan jogou. Com quatro bolar conseguiu derrubar todas as garrafas, e um atendente entristecido o mandou escolher o que queria. Pegou um bichinho de pelúcia, um panda, que lembrava um pouco o garoto que estava acompanhado, e ao acha-lo vendo alguns brincos em uma barraquinha ali perto, cutucou seu braço.

“Aqui, pra você.” Estendeu o panda para o menor, que se virou e arregalou os olhos.

“Você... Você o pegou para mim? Yifan, não precisava, eu...”

“Está tudo bem, eu... Quis dá-lo a você. Fique com ele.”

Tao pegou o bichinho de pelúcia nos braços e o abraçou. “Muito obrigado.” Sorriu feliz, recebendo o mesmo sorriso de Yifan, que não entendia como aquele garoto podia ser tão fofo, mesmo possuindo um rosto que é tão ameaçador na primeira impressão.

Tao sentia que deveria retribuir o maior de alguma forma, então comprou um brinco preto para o outro, via que suas orelhas eram furadas, afinal, estava com um brinco discreto nelas.

“Também quero que fique com isto, não aceito devoluções.” Tao pegou a mão do loiro e colocou os dois brincos ali. Virando-se, viu duas pessoas conhecidas ali perto, e foi até elas, deixando um Yifan sorridente para trás.

Depois de alguns minutos, Yifan encontrou os Amber, Sehun e Tao conversando, e juntou-se a eles. Juntos, os três voltaram para casa. Yifan se disponibilizou a levar Tao e Sehun para casa, que aceitaram prontamente, afinal, não recusariam a carona dada de bom grado.

Na direção, Yifan conversava de vez em quando com os outros três, que falavam bastante, Amber e Sehun contando onde tinham ido dentro do parque, quem haviam encontrado, se divertiram tanto quanto os outros dois. A casa de Sehun era a mais perto do parque, e logo o mais novo ali saía, despedindo-se com uma reverência e agradecendo pela carona. Zitao agora dizia como chegar à sua casa, e Yifan notava um local familiar, sabia que já havia passado por ali antes, quando estava com Yixing.

“Aqui, chegamos. Obrigado pela carona Yifan, e obrigado pela companhia hoje.”

“Desculpe roubar o Sehun de você Tao, eu estava com muita saud-”

“Tudo bem Amber, pude passar um tempo com seu irmão, não se preocupe.”

“Foi bom passa um tempo com você também Tao, espero que isso aconteça mais vezes” sorriu para o menor, e soltou uma risadinha ao vê-lo corar.

“Bom, até depois, foi um prazer te conhecer Amber.” Tao saiu do carro, e fechou a porta.

Yifan sentiu um pequeno formigamento em sua bochecha ao receber o olhar e o sorriso malicioso de sua irmã.

Tao olhou para cima, observando o apartamento. Estava tudo escuro. Yixing não estava em casa? Atravessou a rua, e viu que na esquina, o seu melhor amigo estava chegando, com seu violão nas costas e caderno em mãos. Sorriu e chamou pelo menor, que o olhou e correu até ele. Zitao passou o braço pelo seu ombro e ambos passaram pelos portões do edifício, indo para casa.

Yifan olhava abismado para o portão pelo qual os dois haviam entrado, ignorando os chamados da irmã. Então Tao era o cara que dividia o apartamento com Yixing, e Yixing era o cara que Tao disse ser seu melhor amigo.

Yifan, ou Kris, estava se relacionando com duas pessoas, essas que se conheciam e viviam juntas.

Ele sabia que sentia algo a mais pelos dois, pudera confirmar isso ao tendo sensações tão intensas enquanto estava com Tao hoje, o mesmo ocorrera com Yixing. Os dois possuíam uma personalidade bem diferente, ambos também tinham aparências que o atraíam, e personalidades que o deixava encantado. Como tamanha coincidência fora acontecer?

Yifan estava em um beco sem saída.


	4. Quatro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!

 

**Quatro.**

 

Já fazia três meses.

Três longos meses que Kris estava saindo com os dois rapazes. Durante várias vezes quase se encontrou com Yixing e Tao juntos, e essa era uma das poucas ocasiões em que o loiro se via desesperado.

“Você vai realmente ficar aí escondido?” Xiumin perguntou incrédulo, enquanto olhava para um Yifan trancado dentro do box do banheiro de um supermercado.

“É claro, eles dois não podem me ver!” Yifan respondeu, alto o suficiente para apenas o outro escutar atrás da porta.

“Você já deveria ter decidido com quem ficar, isto está ficando mais ridículo a cada minuto que passa.”

Kris não respondeu. Sabia que já deveria ter escolhido, mas simplesmente não sabia com quem ficar. Seu coração estava completamente dividido, 50/50, nem para mais, nem para menos. Se pelo menos um dos dois tivesse alguma mania ou defeito ao qual não pudesse suportar, poderia pensar em desistir de algum, mas era algo impossível no momento.

“Quando eles forem embora, me avise por sms. Eu não saio daqui até isso acontecer.”

Xiumin suspirou, derrotado. “Certo, mas um dia você vai ter que decidir Yifan. Eles se complementam, eu sei que eles se parecem com ele. Você sente falta, não é?”

 O loiro ficou em silêncio, sentado no sanitário com as mãos apoiando sua cabeça pela testa, Xiumin esperando do lado de fora do box por uma resposta, se observando no espelho pequeno que havia.

“Acho que você sabe a resposta para isso. Só não me pressione, logo irei resolver tudo. Agora termine nossas compras?”

“Tudo bem, te mando sms quando terminar.” Se retirou então do banheiro, ainda tentando entender a mente do primo. Ao mesmo tempo tentava evitar se esbarrar nos dois rapazes dos quais o outro tentava fugir.

 

 

∞

 

 

O dia havia sido um estresse completo. Depois de sair ao meio dia do restaurante, fora com Xiumin ao supermercado, e viu Tao e Yixing. Escondera-se no banheiro e só saíra de lá quando os dois amantes foram embora. Depois de saírem do supermercado e voltarem ao restaurante, Xiumin o puxou para o pequeno escritório e lhe deu um sermão. Não que ele estivesse sem razão, tinha completamente a razão de mandá-lo esquecer do passado e viver o presente. Não era correto estar com os dois e o loiro sabia disso.

Yifan agora estava em seu apartamento. Não entendia por que tinha essa necessidade de estar com os dois. Isso o estava estressando aos poucos, todos dias, com uma intensidade cada vez maior. Tinha momentos em que apenas queria estar solteiro novamente, não que estivesse namorando com os dois, mas já estavam saindo há três meses. Isso seria considerado namoro, certo?

Mas Yifan não pensava assim, gostava de pensar que as duas partes do relacionamento haviam concordado em estar em um relacionamento sério. Eles não se chamavam de namorados ou algo parecido. No máximo eles tinham um relacionamento conturbado, como amantes, sem definições ou rótulos.

E agora, estava deitado em seu quarto, no meio da noite, enquanto Xiumin havia saído para se divertir com os funcionários do restaurante depois da noite de trabalho. Olhava para o teto, tentando organizar seus pensamentos e seus sentimentos, mas eles estavam mais embaralhados do que cartas de baralho. Mas eles foram interrompidos pelo celular, que piscava e vibrava em cima da cama. Pegou e o olhou na tela quem o chamava, mas não era um número conhecido. Um pouco receoso, atendeu a ligação.

“Alô?”

“Olá Wu. Ainda se lembra de mim?”

Kris arregalou os olhos, não pensava que algum dia iria escutar aquela voz novamente, não depois de tanto tempo.

 

 

∞

 

 

Três meses depois, Yixing e Kris estavam no sofá da sala do apartamento do maior, o mais novo fingindo que estava assistindo o filme de ação que passava, mas na verdade estava apenas observando a TV com um olhar distraído, mergulhado em seus próprios pensamentos.

Recapitulando tudo que fizeram juntos durante os últimos seis meses, Yixing via como realmente gostava de Kris. Gostava de como o loiro sorria, de como ele jogava a franja que de vez em quando caía em sua testa. Adorava até as piadas nada engraçadas que o outro dizia apenas para fazê-lo rir com sua idiotice.

Gostava até dos defeitos do mais velho. Ele era orgulhoso e por muitas vezes um pouco frio, mas não era algo pelo qual não pudesse aguentar apesar de sentir seu interior doer com as palavras por muitas vezes frias que o outro lhe dirigia, principalmente nos últimos meses.

Deitou a cabeça no ombro do maior, entrelaçando seus dedos com os do loiro e sorrindo para o maior, quando este o olhou, percebendo que Yixing não estava mais prestando atenção no filme.

“Está achando o filme chato?”

“Não Kris-ge, só acho que... Eu percebi uma coisa.”

“O quê?” Kris encarou o mais novo, que o olhava carinhosamente.

Yixing respirou fundo, e olhou dentro dos olhos do maior.

“Eu te amo Kris.”

Kris ficou sem palavras. Não poderia corresponder isso, não do mesmo modo que Yixing dissera. Não era certo dizer algo que não sentia, não é?

Então não respondeu, apenas puxou o menor pela nuca e beijou-lhe os lábios avidamente, logo arrancando as roupas do outro e o possuindo ali mesmo, no sofá. Passaram a noite juntos, ali naquele mesmo cômodo, não se importando com o pouco espaço ou com o frio que a madrugada trazia.

De manhã cedo, Yixing fora acordado pela luz do sol em seu rosto, as cortinas da grande porta que levava para a varanda não estavam fechadas e não conseguiu dormir novamente, pensava nas palavras que dissera e em como o olhar do loiro pareceu surpreso, em como ele não correspondera àquelas três palavras, sentindo seu coração apertar.

O sofá se fazia incrivelmente pequeno com os dois corpos juntos. Kris tinha seus braços ao redor de sua cintura, o segurando para que não caísse ao chão. Beijou levemente os lábios do maior, e desvencilhando-se de seu abraço, pegou suas coisas e foi tomar banho já que dali a algumas horas teria que viajar junto de sua turma da faculdade, e só voltaria no dia seguinte. Saiu do banho já pronto para ir embora, sendo abordado pelo loiro que o abraçou, cheirando seu pescoço.

“Já tem que ir?”

“Sim, vou viajar, trabalho da faculdade, lembra?”

Kris apenas deu-lhe um beijo na testa, e Yixing foi até a porta da sala, sorrindo quando saiu do apartamento do mais velho, respirando fundo, tentando esquecer-se do fato que Kris não correspondera sua declaração.

Foi para casa, escreveu um bilhete avisando a Tao que já estava indo viajar, pegou sua pequena mala e dirigiu-se para a faculdade, onde se encontraria com seus colegas.

 

 

∞

 

 

Era manhã de domingo quando Zitao acordou com o barulho de seu celular tocando. Estava tudo incrivelmente silencioso em seu apartamento, já que Yixing havia viajado no dia anterior. O menor era sempre o primeiro a acordar aos domingos e o vinha chamar para comer o café-da-manhã, mas aquele dia não fora a voz doce de Yixing que o acordara. O toque insistente de chamada do celular continuava a perturbá-lo, então virou na grande cama de casal e pegou o celular que estava no criado-mudo, atendendo a ligação com uma voz sonolenta.

“Hm?”

“Hey pandinha! Bom dia!”

Zitao sorriu o escutar a voz grossa do loiro “Bom dia Yifan... Por que me acordou tão cedo?”

“Cedo? Já é quase meio-dia! Levante essa bunda deliciosa da cama e venha aqui em casa, tenho um almoço esperando por você.”

Tao acordou de um pulo, falou para o outro que em meia-hora estaria lá e levantou-se rapidamente, indo tomar um banho e fazer sua higiene matinal, para logo após ir para a casa do namorado. Ao chegar lá, jogou-se nos braços do maior, dando-lhe um abraço apertado e um beijo estalado na bochecha. Depois do almoçarem, enrolaram-se entre os lençóis, unindo seus corpos o quanto podiam, aproveitando cada minuto daquele domingo juntos.

“Então quando você era criança tinha os dentes tortos?” Tao observava uma foto que havia um Yifan com cerca de 10 anos, sentado no balanço do parque.

“Sim, tinha, mas usei aparelho dentário durante uns três anos.” Yifan disse, puxando o menor pelo lençol ao qual estava enrolado, quase o retirando todo do corpo do moreno.

“Que bom, seu sorriso é muito mais bonito agora.” Zitao virou-se e Yifan o puxou com mais força, fazendo-o cair por cima de si, os dois rindo enquanto rolavam na cama, entre beijos, sorrisos e palavras carinhosas.

Foram interrompidos pelo celular de Zitao, que tocava como uma sirene de bombeiros. O moreno saiu rapidamente dos braços do loiro, e correu até sua mochila, atendendo rapidamente o celular e vestindo apenas sua boxer, saiu do quarto falando formalmente com alguém no celular.

Yifan esperou pelo menor, ainda deitado na cama, e quando o mesmo voltou, havia uma expressão pesarosa no rosto.

“Gege, tenho que ir à faculdade agora mesmo.”

“O que?” Perguntou confuso. “Por quê?” ergueu a sobrancelha.

“Fiz um trabalho essa semana, e o professor estava corrigindo hoje, mas não o encontrou. Vou lá na faculdade imprimir e entregar novamente. Desculpe não poder ficar aqui essa noite.” Tao tinha uma expressão triste, queria muito passar aquele tempo com o loiro, mas um imprevisto surgira e estragara a noite dos dois.

“Tudo bem Tao, pelo menos passamos o dia juntos, não é? Vá lá, não quero que você tire uma nota ruim.”

Zitao sorriu amarelo para o maior, vestindo-se rapidamente e pegando suas coisas, dando um último beijo em Yifan. Depois do beijo, encarou o maior, e com um sorriso de canto sussurrou “Eu gosto muito de você”, no ouvido do maior.

“Eu também gosto muito de você Tao~” Yifan respondeu dando um abraço apertado, antes do moreno sair do apartamento do mais alto.

O loiro estava deitado em sua cama, depois do mais novo sair. Olhava para a parede à sua frente, vendo a televisão ligada, mas sem prestar atenção. Já se passaram alguns minutos desde que Zitao havia saído, e estava sentindo a falta do mais novo. Só que não só dele, também sentia falta de Yixing, que havia viajado e não ligara para ele nenhuma vez.

Fora o fato de que durante os últimos três meses, estivera mais feliz do que pudera. Conseguira nos últimos meses se esquivar dos dois melhores amigos aos quais se relacionava com mais facilidade, pois ambos estavam ocupados demais com a faculdade. Logo, o próprio Kris voltara a sair com outras pessoas. Afinal, não estava sério com nenhum dos dois, não em sua cabeça.

Pegou seu celular, e sorriu, discando o número para o qual ligara tanto nos últimos três meses. Não ficaria sozinho essa noite.

 

 

∞

 

 

Zitao saíra da faculdade com um sorriso no rosto, conseguira imprimir seu trabalho e entregar ao professor, este que estava em sua sala na instituição de ensino o esperando. Era seu professor favorito, e agradecera muito por tê-lo avisado em vez de apenas não dar-lhe uma nota ao suspeitar que Tao não houvesse entregado o trabalho e ainda o corrigira na frente do moreno, quase o dando a nota máxima pelo trabalho praticamente perfeito.

Andava calmamente pelas ruas mesmo sendo quase onze horas da noite – pelo menos no bairro em que morava não havia perigos. Sorridente, com sua mochila nas costas, passeava pela rua, pensando se deveria ir para casa ou voltar à casa de Yifan.

Percebeu que estava na rua do restaurante, a segunda vez que fora ali, jantara em um encontro com o loiro e foi quando finalmente admitiu para si mesmo que gostava do maior. Tiveram umas das melhores noites de suas vidas, e agora o menor observava lembrando-se de cada detalhe.

Olhava fixamente pela grande janela que dava para observar o restaurante de fora, e surpreso, viu uma luz clara acender ali dentro, e duas pessoas saírem por uma porta, a qual sabia ser a mesma pelo qual passara seis meses atrás para entrar no escritório onde conhecera Yifan.

Estava pouco claro, não era o suficiente para ver o rosto do menor, mas era o suficiente para ver que o mais alto ali era Yifan, que fazia sombra para o outro, um garoto baixo, de um corpo másculo e mãos delicadas e femininas colando-se ao mais alto, que o imprensava contra a parede num beijo tórrido e ávido.

Zitao estava em choque, não conseguia pensar direito, seu rosto estava sem expressão, e seus pensamentos tentavam processar a cena que vira.

Sua única reação fora correr para casa, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

Yifan estava o traindo.

 

 

∞

 

 

Yixing estava na sala retirando algumas roupas sujas da mala enquanto ouvia música, completamente concentrado, quando um abrupto bater de porta o despertou. Olhou para a porta de entrada, vendo Zitao encostado na mesma.

Os olhos do mais novo estavam inchados, vermelhos, e por eles saíam lágrimas descontroladamente. Suas marcas escuras embaixo deles estavam mais profundas. Sua expressão era de tristeza e decepção.

Yixing largou o que estava fazendo e foi até o maior. Não disse nada, apenas o abraçou, sentindo o outro afundar o rosto em seu pescoço e continuar a chorar. Sabia que para Zitao estar assim, o tal Yifan teria feito alguma coisa. Raiva crescia dentro de si, aquele cara havia feito Tao chorar de dor, algo que não acontecia já fazia tanto tempo.

Soltou o mais novo ao notar que já estava mais calmo. Levou suas mãos até o seu rosto e limpou suavemente com o polegar as lágrimas teimosas que ainda caíam por aqueles olhos tão profundos.

“O que aconteceu didi?” Yixing só chamava Tao de ‘didi’ nesses momentos, em que nenhuma outra palavra podia expressar todo o carinho que o mais velho tinha pelo moreno, que já era mais do que um irmão mais novo para si há muito tempo.

“Eu o vi com outro gege... Ele estava beijando outra pessoa.”

O rosto do menor expressava raiva. O acordo mútuo e silencioso entre os dois o impedia sequer de saber quem era o cara, se não, Yixing teria sido capaz de ir até ele e lhe dar um murro por deixar Zitao daquele jeito. Ele sentia raiva por aquele cara ter traído seu melhor amigo, por ele ter feito Tao chorar, por ter quebrado o coração de sua mais preciosa joia e ter feito o brilho tão bonito nos olhos do maior se esvair.

“Gege... Só... Me faz esquecer isso por favor, tira essa imagem da minha cabeça, ela fica repetindo e eu n-”

Yixing o calou com um leve tocar de lábios. Não foi apressado, muito menos bruto. Foi suave. Tao não esperava por isso, afinal, o outro tem um namorado e desde que os dois começaram a namorar outra pessoa, eles não haviam trocado mais carícias do que deveriam, mas sem se importar, correspondeu aquele selar, pressionando seus lábios nos do menor e enlaçando sua cintura. Aquele beijo suave não demorou muito, sendo logo apartado. Os olhos dos dois garotos se encontraram e a compreensão do momento passou por eles.

Estavam com _saudades_ um do outro. Saudades do toque acolhedor e dos carinhos pelo qual se tratavam desde a adolescência. Eram viciados um no outro e isso era incontestável.

Yixing puxou Tao pela nuca e iniciou um beijo em que os dois buscavam aquele conforto de antes. O mais novo sentia sua mente esvaziar e seu coração se acalmar com aquele beijo, o gosto tão conhecido de Yixing o deixava relaxado, o corpo esguio e delicado do menor, amparado pelos braços fortes na cintura, se encaixava completamente ao próprio.

Não demorou muito para que o maior encostasse Yixing na parede, e demorou muito menos para que Tao o puxasse pelas pernas e o menor as enlaçasse em seu quadril, ainda sem separar o beijo, mesmo que os lábios só estivessem unidos levemente em alguns momentos, não houve separação.

Zitao segurava Yixing pela coxa e pela cintura, tendo a firmeza de não o deixar desgrudar de si, e o menor fazia o mesmo, com seus braços e pernas enlaçados ao corpo do outro, sem querer perder o contato que há meses não existia. O menor puxou levemente os fios na nuca de Tao, separando por mínimos segundos suas bocas para sussurrar _“Cama, agora”_ , logo voltando ao beijo que há muito deixara de ser calmo e já se tornara desejoso, luxurioso e desesperado.

Tao levou Yixing do jeito que estava em seus braços e com cuidado chegou ao quarto do mais velho, deixando-o abrir a porta e fechá-la já que as suas mãos estavam ocupadas. Levou o menor até a cama e deitou-se por cima do mesmo, deixando suas mãos o tocar, despudoradamente ansiosas pela pele branca, leitosa, sem marca alguma. Sentiu as mãos do outro passearem por baixo de sua camisa, tocando sua pele e suas unhas arranharem a tez tão sensível abaixo de seu umbigo, fazendo-o sorrir entre o beijo que trocavam.

Yixing deslizou suas mãos por todo o corpo do outro, ainda por cima daquele tecido tão incômodo. Puxou a camisa de Tao para cima e o moreno entendeu perfeitamente, sentou e ajudou o menor a retirar aquela peça de roupa tão inútil naquele momento, e então o menor mudou suas posições, empurrando Tao para a cama e ficando por cima deste.

Yixing levou seus lábios até a tez levemente bronzeada do outro, beijando-a demoradamente em cada ponto que sabia que Tao adorava. Primeiro o pescoço, chupando forte e deixando sua marca ali, fazendo o maior ofegar, depois desceu seus beijos até o mamilo do outro, que gemeu ao sentir a língua do menor tocar-lhe em um ponto tão sensível, mordendo, chupando, lambendo e o arrepiando por completo, fazendo-o gemer baixinho, se contendo.

Tao sentia todo seu corpo ansiar pelos toques de Yixing. Sentia saudades daquelas mãos e daqueles lábios mais do que pensava. Sentiu as mãos de Yixing em sua calça e levantou rapidamente o quadril para que o menor pudesse retirá-la. Observou a expressão do outro, uma expressão que demonstrava um desejo enorme ao ver o pênis semi-ereto do outro preso na boxer apertada. Então sem hesitar, retirou também aquela peça que impedia a visão do que tanto queria e Zitao gemeu ao sentir os dedos do menor agarrar seu membro e começarem a estimulá-lo, de cima para baixo, devagar, masturbando-o lentamente.

Yixing adorava as expressões de Tao. Nunca se cansava de vê-las, pois sempre algo novo despertava dentro de si, querendo que o maior sentisse e soubesse que ele era o único a dar-lhe tanto prazer. Segurou o membro de Tao e então deixou sua língua percorrer todo o comprimento, indo lentamente da base até a glande, para então começar a chupá-la com vontade, já sentindo um pouco do pré-gozo ser liberado.

Zitao sentia o prazer que aqueles lábios lhe proporcionavam e soltava gemidos baixos, tendo como resposta um Yixing ainda mais motivado, que logo abocanhou todo o membro e começou a chupá-lo o máximo que podia com sua boca pequena. O menor sabia fazer um oral como ninguém mais sabia. Sabia cada movimento que deixava o outro louco de tesão, como ele estava agora, e era isso que ele queria. Ver o maior perder a disciplina que tinha aprendido com as artes marciais. Queria ver Tao louco, e foi isso que conseguiu.

O mais novo puxou a cabeça de Yixing, retirando-a de seu membro antes que gozasse. Zitao viu o sorriso safado nos lábios do menor, junto com um pequeno rastro de saliva e pré-gozo que se misturavam, escorrendo pelo canto direito de seus lábios. Tao aproximou-se do outro e segurando seu queixo, lambeu aquele rastro que escorria, limpando-o com sua língua, sentindo seu próprio gosto. Um sorriso sacana foi compartilhado entre os dois, e logo era Yixing quem estava deitado na cama, tendo as calças e boxer arrancadas rapidamente pelo maior, logo sendo atacado pelos lábios famintos do mesmo, que os uniu em um beijo quase violento.

Yixing já estava impaciente. Nunca fora muito paciente na cama, e Zitao sabia disso melhor do que ninguém, por isso nunca tinha pressa. O maior percorria o corpo magro e definido do outro com suas mãos, beijando cada ínfimo pedaço de pele que encontrava, deixando marcas leves na tez leitosa, fazendo um contraste erótico aos olhos do mais novo. Yixing gemeu em reprovação ao sentir o outro demorando ao beijar seu tronco, e então empurrou sua cabeça mais para baixo, ouvindo Tao rir divertido com a sua pressa.

“Zitao, me dê prazer logo, por favor...”

Tao sorriu e abriu bem as pernas do menor, começou a beijar a parte interna de suas coxas e virilha, indo lentamente até os testículos do menor, os beijando e os chupando até chegar ao pênis ereto tão ansioso para ser tocado. Tao, apenas com a boca, capturou o membro do outro por completo, chupando-o, vendo como Yixing se contorcia em prazer e arqueava levemente seu corpo, segurando-se nos lençóis da cama. O maior não se demorou muito ali. Seu membro pulsava querendo entrar no outro, e sua paciência também já estava esgotando.

“Chupa pra mim, gege?”

Levou seus longos dedos até a boca do menor que logo os chupou, os lambuzando de saliva, pois sabia o que se seguiria. Yixing sentiu Tao introduzir um dedo em seu ânus, mas o desconforto não veio, foi apenas com um segundo dedo que sentiu o desconforto. Tao esperou que o outro se acostumasse para enfim enfiar o terceiro dedo, movimentando-os em pinça e tesoura, alargando-o para que a dor não viesse tão ruim, e enfim retirou os dedos e com um pouco da própria saliva, lubrificou seu membro.

Tao se posicionou entre as penas do menor, e apenas encostou sua glande na entrada de Yixing. Aproximou seus rostos e beijou os lábios do outro levemente, logo pedindo passagem com a língua, sendo prontamente atendido. Suas línguas se enroscavam e lutavam amigavelmente dentro de suas bocas.

“Gege... irei agora, certo?”

Yixing enlaçou suas pernas na cintura de Zitao e assentiu, sentindo o maior entrar em si. A dor era terrível de início, mas Tao sabia como distraí-lo, dando-lhe beijos e deixando-o relaxar e se acostumar antes de começar a se mexer.

Depois de alguns minutos, apenas deliciando-se com os beijos de Yixing, Tao começou a se mexer dentro do menor, entrando e saindo devagar, ouvindo-o gemer em aprovação. Começou a beijar o pescoço do menor, sabendo o quão sensível àquela área do outro era. Yixing sentia cócegas, prazer e dor ao mesmo tempo, com tudo que Tao fazia em si. Desenlaçou suas pernas da cintura do maior, e apenas com um olhar, pediu que Tao parasse.

Yixing então se sentou na cama e virou de costas para Tao, logo depois ficando apoiado em seus joelhos e mãos, a mercê de qualquer investida do maior. Tao adorava como Yixing se tornava submisso a si nesses momentos, adorava a visão de sua bunda empinada, branquinha. Aproximou-se e mordeu forte a nádega direita do menor, ouvindo um gemido de dor e prazer sair da boca do outro. Sem perder a oportunidade, levou seus lábios até seus testículos e lambeu aquela fina linha divisória, levando sua língua até a entrada do outro, lambendo-a, enchendo-a de saliva, ouvindo mais e mais gemidos de Yixing, ele adorava quando fazia aquilo.

Tao posicionou-se novamente, e então, abrindo e apertando as nádegas de Yixing, penetrou-o com força. Yixing soltou um gemido alto de dor e prazer, ao sentir sua próstata ser acertada com apenas uma investida do outro. Zitao agora ia mais rápido, sempre acertando aquele ponto tão sensível, vendo Yixing agarrar com força o travesseiro à frente e gemer alto a cada estocada mais forte. O menor então pegou o próprio membro que já pulsava e começou a se masturbar, agora sentindo um duplo prazer.

“Zitao, continuahhh..! Eu vou...”

Então de repente, Tao parou. Yixing virou seu rosto para trás, possesso, mas Tao não o deixou falar nada. Retirou-se de dentro dele, e o puxou para o seu colo, penetrando-o novamente sem dó, sentindo-o se contorcer de prazer por ter novamente a próstata tão abusada pelo maior. Mas agora ele que ditaria o ritmo. Beijou o maior e apoiou seus braços nos ombros dele. Zitao o abraçava pela cintura enquanto o menor subia e descia pelo membro do outro, cavalgando-o lentamente, enquanto beijava-o, mas em pouco tempo Yixing começou a ir mais rápido, ouvindo gemidos saírem da boca do outro.

Yixing e suas habilidades nesse quesito eram incontestáveis, o menor era ótimo no que fazia e o moreno não deixava de vocalizar seus desejos.

“Yixing.. Ah... Hmmm... Rebola mais, adoro você assim” Zitao levou uma de suas mãos até o pênis do menor e começou a masturbá-lo.

“Eu sei que você gosta Tao...” Yixing sorria sacana enquanto se movimentava, rebolando no membro do outro, sentindo seu ponto tão prazeroso dentro de si ser abusado junto ao prazer que Tao lhe proporcionava com as mãos.

Depois de alguns minutos, Yixing sentiu seu clímax chegando, e então com um longo gemido, se derramou nas mãos de Tao, logo agarrando sua nuca e puxando-o para mais um beijo. Deitou-se na cama, fazendo o outro ficar por cima de si, ainda com o membro em sua cavidade. Tao deitou-se por cima de Yixing, e interrompendo o beijo, voltou a estocá-lo com força, e em poucos minutos também chegou ao orgasmo, retirando seu membro e deitando-se ao lado de Yixing.

Os dois se encararam e sorriram um para o outro, sentindo-se bem. Tao puxou Yixing para seus braços e o aconchegou ali. Não precisavam de palavras naquele momento, nunca precisaram. Apenas se renderam ao cansaço e com um selar de lábios, em um beijo de boa noite, dormiram.


	5. Cinco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!

**Cinco.**

Tao acordou com o barulho do celular – claro, segunda-feira, _aula_. Ignorou o despertador e continuou de olhos fechados, sentindo Yixing se mexer em cima de si, logo o retirando delicadamente de cima de seu peito, pegando o celular e desligando o despertador para logo voltar a deitar na cama, virado para o menor.

Yixing abriu os olhos, se permitindo acordar depois de todo o movimento e barulho dentro do quarto. Observou o mais novo, que olhava para si, e sorriu. Os dois estavam nus e sujos embaixo dos lençóis, resultado do momento que tiveram na noite anterior.

“Vamos tomar banho? Temos aula, não é?” Tao disse, levantando-se da cama.

Deixou o lençol descer pelo seu corpo até o chão, entrelaçando seus dedos aos de Yixing, que ria enquanto sentia seu braço ser puxado em direção ao outro. Ficou de joelhos no colchão, de frente para o maior, tendo seus lábios roubados pelo outro em um selar longo, nenhum dos dois se importando com o hálito da manhã. Já haviam passado por isso tantas vezes que não se importavam mais, era apenas um bobo obstáculo a ser ultrapassado para quem já estava acostumado.

Tomaram banho juntos então, do mesmo jeito que faziam desde crianças, sem malícia alguma naquele momento. Lavaram seus corpos retirando os resquícios da noite e logo após o banho, vestiram-se, comeram o café-da-manhã e foram para a faculdade a pé, em silêncio. Um silêncio incômodo que há alguns meses acontecia ocasionalmente.

Tao ainda se sentia péssimo por causa de Yifan, não queria vê-lo, não queria falar dele e muito menos pensar nele, mas sua cabeça não deixava o loiro sair de seus pensamentos. Todos os momentos durante aqueles seis meses vinham à tona, e o moreno se perguntava _por que_ Yifan tinha outra pessoa. Vários motivos passavam por sua mente, e o aperto em seu coração só ficava cada vez mais forte enquanto prendia as lágrimas. Com certeza suas aulas hoje não seriam produtivas.

Já Yixing se sentia culpado, mas não se arrependia. Nunca se arrependeria por fazer algo com Tao. Mas a culpa estava ali, o fato caíra sobre si mais fortemente agora. Yixing traiu Kris, de um modo muito pior do que Yifan fizera com Tao, pelo que o moreno contara. A culpa o estava corroendo por dentro, precisava contar para Kris o que havia feito. Ou seria melhor esconder? Afinal, o namorado não sabia que Yixing e Tao tinham um relacionamento aberto desde que eram adolescentes, e o menor preferia que continuasse sem saber.

As aulas daquele dia foram praticamente inúteis para os dois rapazes. Tao não conseguia tirar a imagem de Yifan beijando outra pessoa de sua cabeça, apesar de muitas vezes sorrir ao lembrar-se da noite com Yixing, mas aquela imagem, tão nítida sempre voltava a atormentá-lo. E o outro chinês não conseguia se concentrar, mesmo sem arrependimento, a culpa tirava sua atenção, e o menor ficava cada vez mais desanimado ao imaginar a decepção em Kris quando contasse.

Ao término da última aula, Tao foi até um banco em frente à saída do bloco de Yixing no campus da faculdade e sentou-se ali, esperando a aula do mais velho acabar. Ainda faltava um pouco mais de meia-hora, então começou a planejar um trabalho que deveria ser entregue em uma semana. Não demorou muito, e seu celular começou a tocar.

“Oi Jongin” falou seco.

_“Nossa, que recepção calorosa.”_

“Só estou... cansado. Mas e aí, o que foi?” Perguntou de um modo mais animado, Jongin não merecia ser tratado diferente, não tinha nada a ver com o que havia acontecido.

_“Minha aula acabou e o Sehunnie tem aula até de tarde, não quero ficar esperando por ele na escola, posso ir almoçar na sua casa?”_

Tao riu. Como sempre seu amigo querendo provar de sua comida. Ouviu um cochicho do outro lado da linha e franziu o cenho. Sehun estava em aula, não?

“Jongin? Quem está aí com você?”

 _“Ahn, ninguém hyung, só alguns colegas conversando...”_ Tao ouviu o menor falar com outra pessoa, tentando não deixa-lo escutar, o que não adiantou muito. _“Eu disse pra você calar a boca enquanto estou no telefone!_ ” o mais novo cochichou sua última frase, para logo falar mais alto com o moreno do outro lado da linha. _“Hyung, logo estarei aí ok? Está na faculdade não é?”_

Tao, mesmo estranhando a atitude de Jongin, respondeu positivamente, tentando não soar desconfiado. Despediram-se e em pouco menos de quinze minutos, Jongin já estava ao lado do moreno. O mais novo estudava longe dali e achou estranho ele chegar tão rápido, mas não tocou no assunto. Conversaram um pouco até Yixing chegar, com uma expressão feliz ao ver os amigos o esperando.

Os três andaram calmamente para casa, os dois mais velhos tentando tirar todos os pensamentos perturbadores de suas mentes com assuntos leves e a companhia de Jongin com certeza ajudava a melhorar o humor.

Estavam passando em frente ao restaurante, Tao e Yixing tentando de alguma forma não olhar para o local, Yixing não queria ver Kris, pois sua culpa estava aumentando a cada passo, e Tao não queria ter o mínimo deslumbre de Yifan.

“Hey, Yixing-hyung, aquele não é seu namorado?”

Mesmo não querendo ver seu namorado naquele momento, Yixing levantou seu olhar.

Kris estava saindo do restaurante ao lado de um garoto mais ou menos da altura de Yixing, loiro e com um rosto delicado, parecia uma garota olhando de longe, mas o corpo levemente másculo e definido demais para o de uma garota o denunciavam.

E os dois estavam de mãos dadas.

A culpa de Yixing foi diminuindo à medida que a raiva ia crescendo.

“Yixing-ge, você está namorando aquele garoto loiro que está com Yifan?”

Yixing virou-se rapidamente para Tao, não entendendo o que ele quis dizer.

“O quê? Não, o mais alto é meu namorado, Kris.”

Eles se encararam e seus olhos se arregalaram quando o entendimento caiu sobre os dois. Eles estavam namorando a mesma pessoa.

Tao e Yixing sentiram a raiva crescer ainda mais. Com apenas um olhar, sabiam o que fariam. Os dois atravessaram a rua, indo em direção aos dois loiros que andavam tranquilamente pela calçada de mãos dadas, tão entretidos em sua conversa que não viram os dois rapazes chegando.

Tao correu e parou em frente aos dois, encarando Kris intensamente, o qual arregalou os olhos. Yixing ficou atrás, e cutucou o maior no ombro, fazendo-o se virar e notar que Yixing e um garoto moreno que não conhecia estavam ali.

Kris abriu a boca, mas nenhuma palavra saiu. O garoto loiro ao seu lado apertou sua mão, e aproximou-se mais do corpo do maior, como se tentasse se proteger.

“Amor... Quem são eles?”

Yifan fechou os olhos, sabia que aquela forma carinhosa de chamá-lo não deixaria mais dúvidas na mente dos dois amantes. Tentou pensar em algo para falar, mas não pode sequer abrir a boca. Sentiu uma dor enorme em seu rosto e sangue tocar a sua língua. Tao lhe dera um soco tão forte que cortou seu lábio inferior.

“Você é um filho da puta, sabia disso?” Tao falou, sua voz estava repleta de raiva. Não só por traí-lo, mas também por trair seu melhor amigo e fazê-lo sofrer do mesmo modo que sofrera na noite anterior.

Yifan não sabia o que falar, tentava, abria a boca, mas nada saía.

“Você é um idiota sem coração Kris.” Yixing disse, dando a volta e ficando de frente para o maior. “Merecia muito mais do que um soco. Você fez eu me apaixonar por você, me fez te amar, e enquanto estava comigo também tinha mais dois não é? Por isso nunca me correspondeu” a voz de Yixing saíra embargada, mas o menor suspirou e não deixou as lágrimas caírem. “Pode ficar com seu amiguinho” sua voz continha um desprezo inconfundível “Não quero mais saber de você”.

“Quando eu te vi ontem com esse cara no restaurante, eu chorei por sua causa, Yifan, ou Kris, não importa qual for o seu nome. Só espero que você nunca mais apareça na minha frente, se não quiser levar outro soco.”

Tao puxou Yixing pela mão, e os dois deram as costas ao ex-namorado, só agora percebendo que algumas pessoas que passavam por ali os julgavam. Tentava não derramar as lágrimas teimosas que queriam sair e novamente unir os pedaços de seus corações partidos. Já se arrependiam das palavras ditas ao maior, afinal, seus corações ainda o mantinham ali dentro, mesmo depois de tudo.

Jongin observara todo o tempo. O loiro ao lado de Yifan tinha um sorriso de canto durante toda a discussão e trocou um olhar rápido com o moreno ali restante antes de Jongin seguir os dois amigos, sua participação ali havia acabado.

 

 

∞

 

 

Kris voltara para o restaurante depois do que aconteceu. O maior foi deixado no sofá do escritório pelo outro loiro que saiu e voltou com um kit de primeiros socorros que havia no restaurante, e se pôs a cuidar do ferimento no lábio inferior do mais alto.

“Você deveria ter terminado com eles assim que eu voltei.”

“Eu sei... Mas é difícil, eu realmente gosto deles Luhan.”

Kris pegou seu celular e digitou uma mensagem, duvidando se enviava para os dois rapazes, mas não demorou muito para clicar no ‘enviar’ que tanto chamava sua atenção.

“Mas você só ama a mim.” Luhan disse, pegando o celular do maior, e foi colocá-lo em cima da mesa e voltou ao sofá que antes estava sentado.

Kris suspirou cansado. Sim, amava Luhan, e já era assim há muito tempo. Luhan fora seu primeiro homem e a primeira pessoa pelo qual ele poderia dizer que realmente sentira amor, fora sua família.

“E você foi embora... Sem me avisar.”

“Foi necessário, você me impediria de ir.”

“Eu nunca quis atrapalhar seu sonho.”

Luhan suspirou. Sim, era verdade, fora egoísta e praticamente abandonara o outro e nunca o contatou, mas sempre manteve um olho nele, não deixaria Yifan sem sua vigilância. O menor terminou de cuidar do ferimento na boca do outro, e o encarou.

“Você tem a mim agora, eu voltei. Não precisa de mais ninguém, ok?”

Luhan beijou-lhe levemente os lábios, e Kris assentiu, abraçando o menor. Quem ele sempre quisera estava de volta, e não o deixaria ir embora.

O telefone do escritório tocou e Kris o atendeu. Luhan aproveitou para devolver o kit de primeiros socorros e saiu da sala, deixando Kris à vontade para falar sobre negócios. Quando voltou recebeu uma notícia. Uma ótima notícia.

 

 

∞

 

 

Yixing e Zitao estavam em seu apartamento. Jongin já havia ido se encontrar com Sehun fazia alguns minutos, depois de animar um pouco os dois amigos, aos quais agora estavam silenciosamente deitados na cama de casal de Tao.

Os dois tentavam entender. Qual a necessidade de ter os dois ao mesmo tempo? Ele sabia que Zitao e Yixing eram amigos? Melhores amigos? Ele realmente gostava dos dois como dizia, ou era apenas um passatempo, uma brincadeira?

O sentimento de traição se intensificou mais ainda ao perceberem que se não fosse pelo acordo silencioso de não falar nada sobre seus relacionamentos um para o outro, eles já teriam descoberto tudo há muito tempo, mas por causa disso, tudo se prolongou.

Yixing sentiu Tao se mexer na cama e voltou seu olhar para ele, virando-se de lado para poder olhá-lo melhor.

“Está tudo bem, Tao?”

“Eu que deveria perguntar isso gege, você está bem?”

Yixing não respondeu imediatamente. Deixou os pensamentos fluírem e seus sentimentos se acalmarem mais.

“Sim, estou bem. Não é como se isso fosse estragar nossa amizade, não é?”

“Claro que não, prometemos que seríamos amigos para sempre, não foi?”

O olhar de Zitao era doce como o de uma criança. Isso despertava em Yixing um desejo enorme de cuidar dele e protegê-lo com todas as forças. Abraçou-o e recebeu os braços fortes do outro enlaçando sua cintura e apertando seus corpos, deixando sua cabeça repousar no peito do maior. Deixaram que suas mentes esvaziassem e o sono fizesse-os esquecer dos problemas por algum tempo.

Mias tarde, Tao acordou ao sentir algo embaixo de si tremer. Estava deitado sobre o celular de Yixing e em seu bolso seu celular vibrava, mas logo parou. Tirou seu celular do bolso e viu que era uma mensagem de Yifan.

_“Eu sei que fui mais do que um idiota, mas eu poderia pelo menos me encontrar com vocês e tentar explicar o que aconteceu? Eu sempre estou no restaurante, se quiserem falar comigo, bom... estarei lá. Me desculpem por tudo.”_

“Hm.. Tao, o que foi?” Yixing disse sonolento, esfregando os olhos para logo depois olhar o maior, confuso.

“Recebi uma mensagem do Yifan, acho que você também.”

Yixing procurou seu celular na cama, e quando o encontrou, viu a mesma mensagem que Zitao.

“O que devemos fazer gege?”

“Eu não quero vê-lo, não hoje.”

Tao concordou, já não queria vê-lo antes, agora muito menos, depois de descobrir tudo e ver que Yixing também estava tão abalado quanto ele, talvez bem mais, pois entregara seu coração ao dizer as três palavras para Kris.

O moreno viu Yixing virar-se de costas para si e aproximou-se, abraçando-o por trás e envolvendo sua cintura. Procurou pela mão do menor e entrelaçou seus dedos por entre os alheios, sentindo-o corresponder ao apertar sua mão e puxá-la para dar um beijo em seu dorso.

Os dois rapazes não voltaram a dormir, ficaram apenas apreciando a companhia um do outro, sentindo a brisa fria que entrava pela janela e balançava levemente seus cabelos e a colcha da cama. Vendo o céu passar do azul claro para tons amarelos, laranjas, vermelhos e roxos, para enfim, a noite cair completamente, trazendo com ela a coragem que os dois precisavam para levantar da cama.

 

 

∞

 

 

Já era sexta-feira e Kris não havia recebido uma resposta. Nesse momento, Yifan e Luhan estavam na estação de trem, à espera da hora de partida do trem que levaria o mais alto para a capital.

“Não esqueceu nada?” Luhan perguntou, enquanto entregava o casaco de Kris, logo começaria a nevar e o maior estava apenas com uma blusa grossa de lã.

“Não se preocupe, tenho tudo aqui comigo.” Yifan colocou o casaco com a ajuda do menor. “Luhan...”

“Sim?” O mais velho respondeu com seus olhos redondos observando o rosto do maior.

Sua expressão fofa e delicada fez Kris perder temporariamente a linha de raciocínio, logo a recuperando.

“Fica lá no restaurante com o Xiumin e se algum deles entrar em contato... Por favor, me avisa? Eu realmente devo uma explicação.”

Luhan sentiu seu interior queimar por dentro em raiva e ciúmes. Já não bastava Yifan ter se _divertido_ com eles enquanto Luhan estava fora, ainda tinha que pedir também esse tipo de favor? Mas o loiro não se deixou abalar, sua expressão era a mesma de antes, e até abriu um sorriso sem separar os lábios.

“Claro que aviso, não quero que fique se sentindo mal. Agora vá, seu trem já vai partir.”

Trocaram um beijo rápido antes de Yifan entrar no trem.

Acenando para o maior na janela, Luhan sorria. Viu o trem ir para longe, e logo sumia por entre as casas e árvores no meio do caminho. Não se demorou mais ali, voltou para o restaurante, de qualquer forma, precisava falar com Xiumin sobre a nova gerência do restaurante de Pequim. Afinal, Luhan tinha o respeito do dono e a influência necessária, já que foi sua família que o ajudou a estar agora no topo. Só precisava de um empurrãozinho e tudo daria certo.

 

 

∞

 

 

Sehun e Jongin haviam acabado de sair do apartamento de Tao e Yixing. Jongin havia insistido tanto para sair cada dia da semana com os dois mais velhos que os rapazes aceitaram, afinal, o moreno mais novo estava tentando animá-los, distraí-los de alguma forma para não pensarem no que houve no início da semana. Os quatro foram patinar no gelo, andar de esqui, ao cinema assistir um filme de ação, já que Tao não podia assistir a filmes de terror.

E agora era tarde de sexta-feira, finalmente Yixing e Tao estavam sozinhos em seu apartamento depois de passarem a tarde jogando videogame com os mais novos. Tao estava sentado na mesa de jantar lendo alguns livros sobre culinária, enquanto Yixing estava sentado no sofá, escrevendo uma música.

Não que estivessem prestando muita atenção ao que estavam fazendo. Seus pensamentos ainda rondavam a mensagem que haviam recebido de Kris, e as dúvidas martelavam suas mentes.

“Tao, isso está me sufocando. Eu preciso entender.”

Yixing fechou o caderno e jogou-o ao chão junto com o lápis com o qual escrevia, deitando-se no sofá com a cabeça apoiada em uma almofada.

Tao direcionou sua atenção ao mais velho. Aquilo também estava deixando-o nervoso, como se seu coração não conseguisse acalmar enquanto não tivesse explicações.

“Devemos procura-lo. Já faz dias que ele mandou a mensagem.” Yixing continuou, e olhou para Tao, que concordou com a cabeça.

“Amanhã de manhã podemos ir ao apartamento e no restaurante, saber se ele está lá.” Tao deu a ideia, e o mais velho concordou.

No dia seguinte, Yixing disse que iria ao restaurante e depois iria se encontrar com Tao na cafeteria em que iam de vez em quando de manhã cedo, enquanto o outro foi até o apartamento de Yifan. Tao perguntou ao porteiro se o loiro estava em casa, mas o porteiro disse que ele havia saído no dia anterior e que apenas Xiumin estava lá. Tao agradeceu a informação, e rumou para a cafeteria aonde iria se encontrar com Yixing.

Sentado em uma das mesas da cafeteria, Tao esperava por seu melhor amigo enquanto tomava um chocolate quente tentando se aquecer no frio do inverno. O chão estava coberto por aquela fina camada branca da neve que há pouco havia parado de cair.

O moreno observava a paisagem do lado de fora da cafeteria, tomava pequenos goles de seu chocolate quente quando viu um ser correndo pela calçada sem cuidado algum, logo caindo de bunda ao chão e pernas pra cima. Tao não conseguia parar de rir do amigo tão desastrado. Levantou-se e saiu da cafeteria, chegando perto do outro que ainda estava ao chão.

“Você deveria ter mais cuidado, gege.” O moreno estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar, e o menor prontamente a segurou, levantando-se rapidamente. 

“Nós o achamos!” Foi a primeira coisa que o garoto disse antes de abraçar forte o mais alto, ofegante. “Finalmente, nós o achamos!”

“Ele está no restaurante?”

“Não, mas o outro cara estava lá. Ele deve estar também, vamos?” Yixing agora estava mais calmo, e puxou Tao, levando-o até o restaurante quase fazendo o maior cair no chão escorregadio.

Não demorou muito e os dois chegaram ao restaurante e entraram procurando pelo loiro mais baixo. Avistaram-no saindo da porta do escritório e foram até ele. Luhan os observou sem mudar sua expressão séria. Não esperava que os dois rapazes realmente fossem atrás de Kris. Não que Luhan realmente pretendesse que Kris soubesse disso, claro.  

“O que estão fazendo aqui?” o loiro perguntou sem rodeios.

“Viemos falar com o Kris, ele está aqui?” Yixing perguntou, no mesmo tom do outro.

“Não está, e nem vai voltar.” Luhan deixou um sorriso de canto se formar em seus lábios.

“Como assim, não vai voltar?” Tao perguntou confuso.

“Ele teve que se mudar para o Canadá, abrir um novo restaurante lá.” Luhan viu uma expressão um pouco arrependida no rosto dos dois. “Ah, se vocês tivessem vindo um pouco mais cedo... Não é?” Luhan falou com um tom falsamente condolente.

“Estivemos ocupados essa semana.” Tao respondeu. E realmente estiveram. Jongin e Sehun estavam ocupando todo o tempo dos dois. “Mas não se preocupem, ele já seguiu em frente. Eu aviso que passaram aqui.” Luhan sorriu fraco e com um aceno delicado, indicou a porta para os dois.

“Nós só queremos ouvir as explicações dele, mas-” Tao foi interrompido pelo loiro.

“Não precisam mais vir aqui. Já podem ir.” Luhan disse sério, não aguentando mais a presença dos dois garotos ali, apontando a porta e chamando a atenção dos clientes e funcionários, sem se importar com o que eles iriam pensar.

Yixing puxou Tao, que olhava com desprezo para Luhan, e saíram do restaurante, não queriam chamar mais atenção. Depois do olhar e da expulsão que o loiro lhes impusera, não pisariam mais ali. Se Yifan realmente quisesse falar com eles, já teria ido atrás, em vez de simplesmente manda-los decidir por algo ao qual era de responsabilidade dele.  

Luhan sorriu vitorioso. Sabia como era a personalidade dos dois, e só os queria longe de Kris. Quanto mais longe, melhor. Fora um erro deixar Kris para trás, mas dessa vez estaria com Yifan de qualquer forma.

Iria cuidar do que era seu, não deixaria mais outras pessoas chegarem tão perto do coração de Kris.

Por que há muito tempo ele já pertencia a Luhan. 


	6. Seis - Final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura!

**Seis.**

Luhan sorria enquanto arrumava as malas naquela tarde de domingo. Durante a semana já havia enviado tudo que era mais importante e apenas algumas roupas ficaram no apartamento de Kris, e já estavam quase prontas para a viagem. Saiu do quarto após terminar de arrumar tudo, arrastando duas malas, cada uma com o pouco que sobrara naquele apartamento.

Parou diante a vazia sala de estar e sorriu. Finalmente tirara Yifan daquele lugar, depois de três longos meses tentando, finalmente conseguira. Seu sorriso abriu mais ainda quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Deixou as malas no meio da sala e foi atender a porta, dando um pequeno sorriso ao ver o moreno que o esperava.

“Olá Kai.” Sorriu de canto, puxando o maior para dentro do apartamento, mal dando tempo de fechar a porta, antes de atacar seus lábios fartos com ferocidade. Jongin empurrou Luhan com força, não estava afim daquele tipo de contato com ele.

“Não vim aqui atrás de sexo Luhan.” O moreno disse sem rodeios.

“Que pena, poderíamos usar o chão, e você ainda teria de mim o que quer de Sehun, não é?” os lábios de Luhan formaram um sorriso pecaminoso.

“Pelo que eu sei você já deveria ter ido embora, porque me chamou?”

“Para te agradecer” falou sensualmente, e se aproximou, levando suas mãos até a gola da grossa camisa de lã que o outro usava, descendo seus dígitos pelo tecido até alcançar a barra da camisa, tentando retirá-la, mas sendo impedido pelas mãos fortes do moreno.

“Por que faz isso Luhan? Eu estou com Sehun, pare de me provocar.” A voz do moreno era baixa, mas continha um tom de ameaça visível.

“E se não parar?” o loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha, desafiando-o.

“Posso fazer o seu planinho ir por água abaixo ao contar tudo para Kris.”

Luhan imediatamente se distanciou do outro, ainda sorrindo.

“Aprendeu rápido. Já deixou de ser o garotinho inocente que eu conheci anos atrás. Sehun também mudou como você?”

“Não fale de Sehun. Você já é passado na vida dele.” Jongin disse, mantendo sua expressão séria no rosto.

O mais baixo sorriu debochado “Claro, como se no momento em que eu o quisesse de volta, ele não viesse correndo para os meus braços” disse, virando de costas para o maior e pegando as malas.

Jongin respirou fundo e observou o apartamento vazio, estranhando aquele fato.

“Pensei que Kris dividisse o apartamento com o primo.”

“E ele dividia. Xiumin se mudou para o apartamento do namorado essa semana.” Luhan abriu a porta, deixando que Jongin passasse por ela, antes de trancar o apartamento.

O moreno ajudou Luhan a levar as malas até o carro de luxo que o esperava. Colocaram-nas no porta-malas, Luhan acenando para que Jongin fosse com ele e entraram no carro, Luhan dizendo para o motorista seguir até a casa de Jongin.

“Kai, obrigado pela ajuda, acho que sem você, nada teria dado certo.”

Jongin olhou para o loiro, estranhando aquela atitude.

“Não fiz isso por você, fiz pelos meus amigos e pelo meu relacionamento.”

“Não importa. Obrigada pela ajuda, mesmo assim.” O sorriso que Luhan direcionara ao moreno fora sincero, pela primeira na presença do mais alto. “Mas é incrível como você se sente ameaçado por mim.” o sorriso antes sincero se transformara em provocativo.

“Nem tudo é como você pensa Luhan.”

“Oh, é mesmo? Então se eu ligar para Sehun agora mesmo, o que acha que acontecerá?”

O loiro pegou o próprio celular e digitou o número de Sehun na tela, logo a mostrando para o moreno. Jongin rapidamente tomou o celular do rapaz, fazendo Luhan rir debochado.

“Ah, Kai, você sabe que Sehun é do tipo dominador. Mesmo tendo aquela aura infantil. Mas você ainda não conseguiu dominá-lo não é? Por isso tem medo de mim. Por que eu o dominei. Assim como já dominei Kris e como já dominei você. Não é algo difícil de se fazer quando tem o coração de alguém em suas mãos.” O loiro deixou sua mão acariciar o braço de Jongin, provocativa, com suas unhas curtas deslizando pela tez morena, fazendo o maior arrepiar-se.

“Mas eu sempre estive disposto a ser dominado por você, fui seu primeiro, ah, adorei isso.” Luhan sorria malicioso. “As expressões em seu rosto quando fizemos sexo pela primeira vez com você por cima, me fo-”

“Chega Luhan.” Jongin disse seco, tirando a mão do menor de seu braço, envergonhado em como o outro ainda tinha tanto poder sobre si. Luhan se calou com a atitude do moreno, mas seu sorriso se abriu ainda mais.

Jongin tinha seus nervos à flor da pele, mas não podia sequer responder algo ao menor, pois tudo que ele dizia era a mais pura verdade e se odiava por isso. Odiava-se por ter se envolvido com Luhan quando se conheceram na Coreia anos atrás, e se odiava ainda mais por ter deixado Sehun conhecê-lo e não ter impedido que Sehun fosse desvirtuado pelo loiro.

“Eu te ajudei em tudo que me pediu. Persegui Kris quando me mudei para a China, te ajudei a separá-lo de Tao e Yixing, contei tudo que sei sobre eles, mantive os dois ocupados, e até fiz com que os outros relacionamentos dele não dessem certo, me desvirei em mil para poder esconder isso de minha família e de Sehun. Agora, você pode sumir de nossas vidas? Não quero mais saber de você, e muito menos que se comunicou com Sehun outra vez. Você já o fez sofrer demais, chega.”

O carro parou em frente à casa de Jongin, mas este não saiu, esperava pela resposta de Luhan.

“Claro, agora tenho Kris, vocês não precisam mais ser minha distração.” Luhan abaixou a janela que separa o motorista dos passageiros e o mandou destrancar as portas. “E de novo, obrigado Kai.” Luhan sorriu sincero novamente.

Jongin saiu do carro, e com um olhar, se despediu daquele que o atormentava há anos. Tudo para deixa-lo longe de Sehun. Sabia que estava sendo usado pelo loiro, e que Sehun também fora usado como um estepe enquanto Luhan estivera com ele, mas Sehun não precisava saber disso. Viu o carro preto se afastar e sumir ao dobrar a esquina.

Foi para casa e ao entrar deixou seus sapatos ao lado da porta, notando que mais dois pares estavam ali, um definitivamente feminino, de sua mãe, e outro masculino, ao qual ele conhecia bem. Foi até o sofá e encontrou seu namorado dormindo, parecendo um anjo. Sorriu, jurando para si mesmo que nunca faria o que Luhan fizera.

“Está tudo bem agora, nada pode nos separar Sehunnie.” Jongin sussurrou tão baixo que provavelmente o mais novo não escutara.

Sentou-se ao chão, repousou sua cabeça ao lado da de Sehun e entrelaçou seus dedos aos do adormecido, e ficou ali, velando o sono do namorado até que ele acordasse.

 

 

∞

 

 

Há dois dias em Pequim, Kris tentava organizar seu novo apartamento, surpreso porque não precisou voltar a Qingdao para pegar suas coisas, que chegaram todas no mesmo dia em que chegou a Pequim. Todo dia ligava para Luhan, querendo saber notícias de seu primo, do restaurante e claro, de Tao e Yixing. Ainda sentia-se culpado, mas não tinha a coragem de ir atrás de conversar com os dois rapazes, afinal, eles mesmos disseram que não queriam mais notícias dele.

Depois de passar a sexta-feira sem descanso arrumando o pequeno apartamento e indo até o novo restaurante para conhecer o local – afinal, ia gerenciá-lo mesmo achando que tinha pouca experiência. Seu pai havia lhe dito assim que chegara em Pequim que Yifan deveria cuidar de tudo no novo restaurante e Luhan iria ajudá-lo caso sentisse a necessidade.

O domingo se passou rapidamente e logo chegou a hora de ir buscar Luhan na estação de trem. Kris sentia que estava nervoso. Afinal, Luhan estava voltando para Pequim, para morar com ele e finalmente ficarem juntos.

A dor de ter sido abandonado pelo mais velho ainda estava ali, apesar de bem menos forte do que já fora um dia, e aqueles três meses em que estiveram juntos foram melhores do que podia imaginar que seria quando o menor voltasse.

Os anos que passara longe de Luhan foram vazios. Sempre que alguma pessoa mais interessante, que realmente o atraía de alguma forma, tentava se aproximar algo acontecia, e a pessoa simplesmente desistia dele. Por algum acaso, conseguira estar junto de Yixing e Zitao. E foram com certeza as duas pessoas que mais chegaram a fazê-lo sentir algo forte, e por mais que não fosse igual e tivesse agido extremamente errado, ainda devia alguma explicação a eles, o que sentira fora real, mas nunca sequer sentira o mesmo que sentia por Luhan.

Luhan parecia que o envolvia de uma forma sedutora, carinhosa e definitivamente amorosa, conhecendo-o como se tivesse seu manual. Luhan poderia ser fofo, sensual, inocente e até dominante quando queria. Tinha um controle sobre Yifan ao qual nem mesmo o próprio Yifan entendia. Só sabia que amava Luhan e que faria de tudo para estar junto ele, mesmo depois de ter sido abandonado.

Yifan até se achava doente por amar alguém tanto assim, mas o que poderia fazer? Não conseguia evitar. Era como se Luhan fosse o centro e mesmo que houvesse outras pessoas em suas vidas, sempre que o menor clamava por si, Kris estava ali, do seu lado, não importava o que ele fizesse. Isso é doentio, não é? Pelo menos era o que Yifan achava, mas não se importava nem um pouco. Por Luhan, ele queria ser esse ser doente. Doente de amor. Por mais brega que isso fosse.

Kris chegara à estação de trem e esperava pelo trem que trazia Luhan. Uma senhora idosa passava por ele carregando uma pequena cesta com rosas. A chamou delicadamente, fazendo-a fita-lo.

“Sim, meu jovem?”

“A senhora poderia me vender uma rosa?”

“Oh, está esperando sua namorada? Não se preocupe, pode pegar uma de graça.”

A senhora deu para Kris uma das rosas mais belas que havia na cesta, de pétalas rosadas no centro e de contorno vermelho escarlate, com sua textura suave e odor leve. Nunca havia visto uma rosa tão bela como aquela. Kris agradeceu à idosa, que subiu no trem que partiria em alguns minutos. Logo esse trem foi embora e o de Luhan chegara.

O mais baixo saíra do trem com as duas malas, uma em cada mão, e correu até Kris, deixando suas malas jogadas ao lado dos dois, antes de pular nos braços do mais alto, que tentava de alguma forma esconder e não machucar a rosa que estava em suas mãos.

Kris deixou Luhan sair de seus braços e então lhe mostrar o sorriso tão bonito e fofo que estava em seus lábios desde que saíra do trem. Yifan então estendeu sua mão, entregando a rosa para o garoto a sua frente, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem ao ver o mais baixo pegar a rosa, e sorriu envergonhado por aquela ser uma atitude tão romântica que tivera.

“Você está corando Yifan?” Luhan perguntou, rindo, ao ver as bochechas levemente rosadas do mais alto.

“Não, isso é por causa do frio.” Yifan respondeu nada convincente.

“Certo, vou fingir que acredito. Então, está tudo pronto no apartamento? Eu trouxe tudo o que tinha lá e os documentos necessários para-”

“Espera, antes de tudo...” Yifan suspirou, sabia que tinha sido errado pedir ao namorado algo assim, mas já havia feito e precisava da resposta. “Você teve noticias de Tao e Yixing?”

Luhan baixou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Por que Kris insistia nisso? Querer se explicar não adiantaria nada. Luhan sabia disso por experiência própria. O menor ergueu a cabeça e a balançou, negando.

“Desculpe amor, mas nenhum deles apareceu. Acho que eles foram sinceros quando disseram que não queriam mais saber de você... Sinto muito.”

O mais baixo tinha uma expressão levemente piedosa em seu rosto, mas por dentro mal podia se conter de felicidade. Kris estava livre deles.

Kris suspirou, se eles realmente não queriam suas explicações, era melhor deixar assim e seguir em frente.

“Tudo bem Luhan, vamos então? Temos que arrumar suas coisas no apartamento e...”

Kris pegou as malas e então os dois começaram a andar, indo até o carro do maior. Kris falava animadamente sobre o novo restaurante e que dali a um mês ele seria inaugurado. Teria muito tempo para organizar tudo que precisava, assim como Luhan.

O menor nem escutava direito o que Yifan dizia e segurava com força a rosa em suas mãos, não se importando em ter algumas leves feridas deixadas pelos seus espinhos, aquela rosa era uma das poucas coisas românticas que Yifan fizera, e ia mantê-la consigo o tempo que pudesse.

Estava com Yifan, e dessa vez ninguém atrapalharia. E se aparecesse alguém, faria o que precisasse para que essa pessoa nunca pudesse sequer entrar no coração do maior. Era assim que deveria ser, eles pertenciam um ao outro e Luhan não deixaria ninguém mudar isso.

Já havia distanciado muitos que se intrometeram, e estava preparado para quem mais viesse.

 

 

∞

 

Tao e Yixing saíram do restaurante com o orgulho ferido e a humilhação cravada em suas peles. Quem aquele garoto pensava que era para tratá-los com tanto desrespeito? Ele nem os conhecia para poder falar com eles tão sarcástica e mal educadamente. Os dois garotos foram para casa sentindo que deveriam falar com Kris, mas não iriam mais atrás dele. Afinal, se Yifan realmente quisesse se explicar, já teria ido atrás não é? Em vez de esperar como um covarde pelos dois.

Chegando em casa, Yixing jogou-se no sofá e respirou fundo, olhando para o teto. Por que tinha que ser tão difícil? Eles só queriam uma explicação. O menor sentiu Tao sentar-se no chão ao seu lado. Os dois estavam em silêncio, e não saíram dali, permanecendo calados até a fome ser mais forte, já durante a noite, e então foram jantar, evitando mencionar o nome de Kris.

A semana se seguiu e novamente um acordo mútuo e silencioso surgiu entre os dois. Eles não discutiram mais aquele assunto e se concentraram em seus afazeres, estudando, tentando se distrair com tudo para não pensar no que havia acontecido. O único problema era que aquilo havia doído demais. Não falar era pior do que gritar aos quatro ventos que haviam se enganado com a pessoa que gostavam. 

Então, no meio da semana, mais precisamente em uma quarta-feira, Yixing não se segurou. Puxou Tao para o sofá da sala assim que chegaram em casa e começou a falar que pensava, vendo Tao concordar, expressar poucas vezes sua opinião e calar-se.

Tao olhava para seu reflexo no vidro da mesinha de centro. Pensava se aquele desejo de saber da verdade realmente valeu a pena, já que não adiantou nada. Será que saber a verdade é sempre o melhor? Ou ignorar e seguir em frente seriam algo mais adequado nesse momento?

Yixing também estava pensativo. Pensou que doeria muito mais depois de descobrir o que Kris fizera com os dois. Afinal, pensava que amava o loiro, mas a dor... Ela não havia ido embora completamente, mas só em pensar que tinha seus amigos e Tao do seu lado, o apoiando e não o deixando realmente sentir o que Yifan fizera, sentia como se a dor fosse sumir mais rapidamente.

Yixing sabia que Tao fora realmente quem mais o ajudou. Os dois se entendiam como ninguém. Desde crianças, durante toda a adolescência e início da vida adulta, os dois se mantiveram juntos, não importava o que acontecesse. Esse fora o único momento em que os dois puderam se dizer separados, por alguém que nem os merecia.

Yixing deitou-se no sofá e Zitao desceu ao chão, apoiando sua testa na almofada, a mesma em que o menor tinha a cabeça deitada. Sentiu o mais velho acariciar sua nuca, seus fios de cabelo sendo levemente puxados e suas unhas arrepiando seu pescoço rapidamente. Fechou os olhos, se deixando levar pelos carinhos que o menor lhe proporcionava.

O mais velho pensava em como o moreno havia sofrido ao ver Yifan com aquele garoto. Doera muito mais em si vê-lo daquele jeito do que descobrir que estava sendo enganado. Zitao não era tão forte quanto parecia ser e muito menos era imaturo. Estava lidando muito bem com toda aquela situação, apesar do soco que dera no loiro.

Por isso Yixing sentia que não sofria tanto quanto imaginava que sofreria, por que Tao estava tentando ao máximo passar por aquilo tudo sozinho, para não preocupá-lo, enquanto o menor simplesmente despejava tudo em cima do outro, ele apenas engolia o que sentia, sem querer perturbá-lo com os próprios medos e sentimentos. 

Ah, garoto idiota. Como se não o conhecesse como a palma da mão.

Yixing preocupava-se muito mais quando ele não dizia nada. Não demonstrava muito isso publicamente, mas seu amor pelo seu ‘melhor amigo’ só crescia. Aprendera a amar Zitao com todos os seus defeitos e com todas as suas qualidades. O que sentia pelo moreno estava muito além do que sentia por Kris. Como não percebera isso antes?

Enquanto Yixing estava mergulhado em pensamentos, sem perceber, deu um pequeno puxão na nuca de Tao, que gemeu reclamando e perguntando o por quê.

“Tao, sabe no que eu estava pensando?” Yixing perguntou calmamente, parando o cafuné que fazia.

“Claro, eu sei ler mentes” Tao respondeu, seu tom sarcástico ligeiramente abafado pelo estofado do sofá.

Yixing revirou os olhos e continuou o cafuné que fazia em sua cabeça.

“Idiota. Foi uma pergunta retórica. Mas enfim... estava pensando, eu acho que nunca mais veremos Kris, ou Yifan, seja lá que nome for.”

“Eu espero que continue assim, não quero vê-lo mais, não quero mais saber de suas explicações. Posso viver sem isso.” Tao levantou o rosto, e encarou o menor.

“É, e também... Tao, eu... Eu não gosto disso, não gostava quando estávamos com ele. Isso de ficarmos separados, não me parece certo.”

Tao não entendeu completamente a frase. 

“Mas nós nunca nos separamos gege, estivemos sempre juntos.” Disse, franzindo a testa em dúvida.

“Não Tao, eu quis dizer... Ah... Eu não sei como dizer isso, mas... Quero que você fique comigo.”

 Yixing parecia nervoso. Diferente de quando estava com Kris, dizer isso seria por algo muito maior em jogo, a amizade dos dois. Mesmo que eles tivessem uma “amizade colorida” desde adolescentes, não significava que um passo maior e um escorregão não pudesse levar tudo por água abaixo.

Tao ficou surpreso. Dessa vez entendera perfeitamente o que o mais velho quis dizer. Sim, já havia pensado nessa possibilidade durante muito tempo, mas nunca pensou que o menor também quisesse, já que ele sempre pareceu muito mais ligado à própria liberdade do que Zitao. 

Yixing se virara no sofá, ficando de lado e encarando o moreno sério, com a boca aberta e os olhos passeando pelo rosto de Yixing que esperava por alguma reação ou resposta de Tao.

O moreno pensava em tudo que já passaram juntos, quando se conheceram, o primeiro beijo, a primeira vez em que fizeram sexo, não, sexo não, na primeira vez eles fizeram amor.Não fora maravilhoso, a primeira vez nunca é, mas não mudaria nada do que aconteceu. Lembrou-se de como sentiu ciúmes quando qualquer pessoa chegava perto de Yixing com segundas intenções, principalmente quando o menor falava de Kris, com aquele olhar apaixonado e cheio de suspiros. 

Zitao gostava muito de Yifan, mas não chegou a amá-lo, tivera essa esperança, mas sempre tivera consciência de que ninguém que conhecesse poderia superar o que sentia por Yixing. Por isso agora estava sem saber o que dizer. Observava a expressão do outro, que estava agora levemente triste, mas ainda assim, esperava por sua resposta.

Yixing sentou-se no sofá e começou a olhar para a televisão desligada, vendo seu reflexo na tela preta. Tao não sentia o mesmo, por isso não respondera nada. Sentia-se triste e acuado, e não deixou seu olhar voltar ao do mais novo novamente. Levantou-se, mas fora impedido de andar. Tao segurou em sua perna, não o deixando mover-se, e então olhou para baixo.

Tao ergueu-se do chão, olhando para Yixing, que o observava confuso. O moreno segurou as mãos do menor, e subiu com elas, acariciando os braços nus do outro até chegar a seus ombros, o puxando para um abraço. Yixing sorriu, rodeando com seus braços a cintura do maior e deixando sua cabeça repousar em seus ombros. Sentia seu coração bater rápido e o coração de Tao fazia o mesmo. 

“Gege... Só... Fique comigo e com mais ninguém. Não precisamos de outros, não é?” Zitao disse, sussurrando no ouvido do menor, recebendo um ‘não precisamos’ tímido saindo da boca do outro.

Yixing afundou seu rosto no pescoço de Tao, e o abraçou mais forte, sentindo Tao fazer o mesmo. Não precisavam de palavras. Nunca precisaram na verdade. Sabiam que estavam juntos e era só disso que necessitavam para encarar qualquer dificuldade.

**FIM.**

**Author's Note:**

> E aí, mereço comentários?


End file.
